Hermione Granger and the Explosion in Time
by Roxanne the Laugh
Summary: Awful things happened to wizards who meddle in time...or perhaps not. The life and times of Hermione Jean Granger, after an exploding time-turner sends 'the brightest witch of her age' back into 1976... how will the future Hermione knew unfold around her? HGXSB. JPXLE. Part 1 of The Explosion in Time Saga.
1. Niff-squiggle

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **A/N: I started writing this after reading many wonderful time travel** **fanfics. I am going to publish it in short chapters, because hopefully that means I will update more regularly. It's a Hermione/Sirius fanfic, so be warned. Read. Love. Review. Roxanne the Laugh x.**

 **Chapter 1: Niff-squiggle**

I woke in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, which is curious, because the last I remember I was in the Department of Mysteries, and there was an explosion as a curse hit the time-turner that hung around my neck. I became startled when a familiar voice cut through the silence of the night. I hadn't noticed Professor Dumbledore beside me. 'You're awake, my dear...' I became stunned as I glanced towards the headmaster: he seemed kind of different. I remained silent for a few moments, before finding my voice.

'Dumbledore?' The headmaster smiled.

'Yes. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.' I spoke.

'How'd I get here? What happened?' Dumbledore seemed to consider my questions.

'I am not sure. I was hoping that perhaps you'd have some idea... Madam Pomfrey removed this from your person when you arrived.' Dumbledore held up the remains of the time-turner. I was speechless as the realisation slowly dawned on me: the time-turner exploded!

'What year is it!?' I sounded horrified, but Dumbledore calmly responded.

'1975.'

Dumbledore concluded that when the time-turner exploded its magical energy sent me back in time. 'Miss. Granger... I suggest that you join Hogwarts as a student. I can sense a strong Gryffindor spirit within you: and Gryffindor house will be ecstatic to welcome you. I shall write to Gringotts and have a small vault arranged to house your finances of 500 galleons. Once you're settled, we can sit down and discuss what to do with your knowledge of the future. If we use this knowledge wisely, countless innocent life's could be saved.' I spoke.

'Really? We could save everyone!' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

'Yes... though for now, I shall escort you to Gryffindor tower and introduce you.' Dumbledore rose to his feet, wondering over to Madam Pomfrey's office. I glanced around the hospital wing; I would make the most of this new existence, with Dumbledore's help I would prevent all the suffering and pain. Dumbledore soon returned from Madam Pomfrey's office, holding a spackle of rejuvenation serum. I accepted the rejuvenation serum, as Dumbledore spoke. 'Miss. Granger, Madam Pomfrey discharges you from her care, so if you'd please follow me.'

I followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing, making conversation with him.

'Professor... what are my classmates like?' Dumbledore chuckled. I've come to the conclusion that I should not dwell on my past: of course, I would miss everyone, but I couldn't change that now. I would integrate myself into this timeline: make new friends and live my life. I would make sure the future is bright for those I left behind.

'Miss. Granger, your classmates are... well... they're a lot of fun. Now... if you don't mind, I will need to know your blood status, so I can concoct a convincing alias.' I knew –even though it sounded amusing– that I couldn't walk around telling everyone that I'm a time traveller. I answered Dumbledore's question.

'I am a muggle-born.' Dumbledore smiled.

'Splendid.' I'm not sure how we reached the seventh floor so quickly, but we were now standing outside the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore introduced me to The Fat Lady. 'Excuse me, my dear lady... this is Hermione Granger. She's a new student, who is to become part of your wonderful house... she's my second cousin, twice removed.' I would have to remember the details of my alias. The Fat Lady greeted me, before Dumbledore spoke the password: niff-squiggle.


	2. Welcome to Gryffindor

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Gryffindor**

Dumbledore entered the common room ahead of me, addressing the students. 'Good evening, everyone. I have an announcement that I would like to make.' The common room fell silent: I entered behind Dumbledore. There were around 20 students in the common room, Dumbledore continued once the students were paying attention. 'This is Hermione Granger. Miss. Granger is my second cousin, twice removed; and will be joining the 5th years. She's transferring from The Salem Witches' Institute, and is a talented seer; so don't be surprised if she seems to know things about each of you. I expect you all to welcome her as a classmate and friend.' Dumbledore continued, wishing me a good evening, before exiting the common room. The Gryffindor students all stared at me; there was a moment of silence, before a brash voice appeared.

'Welcome to Gryffindor!' A very handsome black-haired boy –with stunning silver eyes– appeared before me. Sirius! I was dumbfounded at just how handsome the 15-year-old version of Sirius Black was. I flushed pink: Sirius spoke. 'I am Sirius Black!' I smiled.

'I know all about you, Padfoot.' Sirius chuckled.

'You're good... but then you're related to Dumbledore, so I am not surprised.' The next second, I was sat beside the fireplace with the rest of the Marauders. Sirius introduced his three friends. 'This is James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.' I smirked. I thought that everyone was exaggerating, when they said that Harry was the spitting image of James... but it was no exaggeration. Remus looks a lot less shabby and stressed as a 15-year-old: I'd heard that having the Marauders around made his transformations easier, but he looks incredible. I now see how Wormtail deceived his friends: he's timid and plump; he doesn't look like a Death Eater. James spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

'You're really a seer? Prove it.' I nodded, deciding to admit that I knew about the Marauders' Map.

'Okay... I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Each boy's mouth dropped open. Sirius barked with laughter.

'I think we're going to get along, Hermione.'

I sat with the Marauders, until a red-haired girl came over. I examined the red-haired girl, instantly recognising a familiar pair of emerald green eyes. The witch introduced herself.

'Hello I am Lily Evans... I'm a muggle born, like you.' I smiled, as Lily pulled me up from my position besides Sirius. 'You can't hang around with Potter and Black.'

'How come?' Lily smirked.

'Because they're troublemakers... come on, I should show you our dorm room.' I waved towards the Marauders as Lily dragged me off. I am sharing a dorm room with Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, and Dorcas Meadowes. They were all pleased to have me join them, because now the boys didn't outnumber them. I listened to the girls as they told me all about Hogwarts: I didn't stop them, because it was nice to hear their stories. Lily launched into a long rant about James, which made Dorcas and Marlene giggle. They teased Lily, because all she ever does is complain about Potter. I couldn't help but smile, then Marlene turned on me.

'Black seemed positively smitten with you, Hermione.' I flushed red. I did notice that Sirius seemed to be paying a little too much attention to me. It didn't bother me, because he's very handsome... and I do think that I kind of fancy the 15-year-old Sirius Black. I spoke without thinking.

'He is rather handsome, isn't he?' The three witches giggled: Dorcas teased.

'Ooo... Sirius and Hermione, sitting in a tree...' I interrupted.

'Shut up!' Throwing a pillow at Dorcas's head. I'd turned bright red. I think I will enjoy it here.


	3. Haunting From The Future

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 3: Haunting From The Future**

I woke around five-thirty the following morning covered in sweat. I'd dreamt about the past last night, so was now feeling miserable. I pulled on a dressing gown and wondered down to the common room. I found Sirius sat beside the fireplace, gazing into the flames. I spoke quietly, trying not to scare him.

'Morning Sirius.' The messy haired boy glanced towards me.

'Hermione...' There was no personality behind his voice: something is wrong.

'You alright, Padfoot?' Sirius shrugged.

'It's just bad dreams, nothing serious.' I joined him on the sofa, explaining that I'd had nightmares too.

'Want to trade stories? Sirius smirked.

'It was no big deal... just a crappy dream about those pureblood fanatics that I call family. You?' I shrugged. Of course, I'd heard all about Sirius's family: but 1975 is the year, which he runs away from home, so his suffering wouldn't last much longer.

'The usual... a dream were I watched everyone I care about die.' Sirius attempted to lighten the mood, sounding a little flirtatious.

'Do I feature in this dream?' I chuckled... if he only knew the truth. Sirius apologised. 'I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive.' I rested my head on his shoulder, telling him that it's fine. Sirius told me not to be scared, because it was just a dream. He doesn't know the full story, so how was he to know that I dreamt about the future. I knew Dumbledore would let me tell them one day, but for now I would just settle for this newfound friendship... and perhaps a little more in Sirius's case.

I returned to the dormitory just around seven o'clock. I dressed as Lily woke.

'Morning Hermione... did you sleep well?' I nodded.

'Yes.' Lying. I watched Lily spring out of bed and wonder over to her trunk. 'What's our first class this morning?' Lily answered as she began dressing.

'Defense Against The Dark Arts... we have dueling lessons every Wednesday.' I nodded. I wonder how advanced these students are in dueling. I have had some real life practice in battle, and Dumbledore's Army meant that I am quite capable of some rather advanced spells. I wasn't sure if Hogwarts trained their students in readiness for the first wizarding war. Dorcas woke as I continued thinking.

'Morning Lil! Morning Hermione!' I turned with a smile towards Dorcas. 'Ready for your first day of classes?' I nodded.

'Yes. Lily was just telling me about DADA.' Dorcas grinned.

'Yeah... just don't get stuck dueling Black or Potter.' I raised my eyebrows.

'Really?' Dorcas nodded.

'Black and Potter act like prats and fool around in class, but they're damn good wizards.' Dorcas then concentrated on waking Marlene.

The Gryffindor girls reached the Great Hall for breakfast around half seven. Marlene still looked as if she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, but Dorcas busily cast spells to ensure her friend looked presentable. I helped myself to eggs and bacon. Lily's head was deep in a book, so was paying absolutely no attention as James sat next to her. I didn't watch them for long, because a certain Sirius Black sat opposite me. He seemed in much higher spirits. Remus sat next to him and Peter sat the other side of James. Sirius threw his arms around Dorcas and Remus. Dorcas raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the strange boy.

'Look at us! One big happy family!' I smirked as Dorcas, politely removed his arm from her shoulder. Remus spoke to me as Sirius began devouring breakfast.

'Did you sleep well, Hermione?' I smiled towards my old DADA professor.

'Yes, thank you. How about you?' Remus smiled.

'Perfectly... until this lunatic started screaming at 5 o'clock.' He threw Sirius a glance, which Sirius either ignored or missed. Remus then helped himself to toast and jam. There was quiet conversation between us as we ate. James begged Lily to give him a chance. Remus and Dorcas talked about assignments. I was happy just to listen to them talk, because this is what a normal Hogwarts experience should be like.


	4. Unexpected Post

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 4: Unexpected Post**

Just before breakfast ended owls swooped into the Great Hall. I was rather surprised as a package landed in front of me. I didn't expect to receive post in this time. I turned the parcel over, extracting the note: it's from Dumbledore.

 _Miss. Granger. Your friends have figured out what happened to you: and have sent this. Albus Dumbledore._

I am receiving post from the future. I quickly opened the parcel, pulling a note from inside. I scanned my eyes over it, so pleased to hear from Harry.

 _Hey Hermione. We miss you so much. Dumbledore thinks you've been sent back in time, and thinks we can use the sand from your time-turner to send you some things. We will always miss you Hermione... but maybe we'll see you again in the future, well, the past for us. Professor Lupin says he has new memories of you at school with them, so I'm guessing you landed in Hogwarts with my parents and the Marauders. Please try and save them. I won't blame you if you can't. There's information about Voldemort in the parcel: he's created these horcrux things. Ron and I are going to destroy them. Wish us luck. Love Harry._

There was a second note from Ron.

 _Hello Hermione. I will try and look after Harry. We're not really sure what we've got to do now, but Harry says Dumbledore has a plan. He-who-must-not-be-name has created these dark objects, which Harry and I have to destroy. I wish you were here. We could really use your brain right about now. Apparently this is the only way Harry will be able to kill him for good. I hope you are having fun in the past. Please. If you can... kill Voldemort for us. Save people. We miss you. Love Ron._

I turned my attention to the parcel to find a small beaded bag, assumingly with an undetectable extension charm. I hadn't considered that I would meet a young Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the future: the thought of which made me smile. I followed my housemates as they headed towards class. I walked through the castle towards the DADA classroom, listening to the chatter of my new friends. Sirius spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

'Mynee. Did you get a letter from home?' I glanced towards Sirius as he walked beside me.

'Yeah. I guess... it wasn't really good news. I'm fine though.' Sirius seemed to be thinking, meaning I changed the subject. 'What's the DADA Professor like?' I watched Sirius blush red, with an amused grin on my lips.

'She's...' Their DADA Professor is female! 'She's... well... pretty damn hot...' I laughed. 'She's a vampire.'

'She's a vampire!?' Sirius continued.

'Well... she's a vampire-werewolf hybrid. She is the daughter of the Missing Auror.' I remembered back to my History of Magic lessons: Professor Binns had taught us about Charles Goodwin the Missing Auror. A vampire attacked Goodwin in 1602: the Ministry declared him missing-on-duty, but everyone presumed he was dead. He returned in the mid-1960s as a vampire. Usually, vampire victims lose their magical ability, but Goodwin was special. He's the only reported case where a wizard has maintained his magical ability after being transformed into a vampire. I don't understand the exact mechanisms behind vampire venom, but Goodwin passed his magical talent onto two of his creations: Roxanne Ashby and Gemma Cullen.


	5. Defence Against The Dark Arts

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 5: Defence Against The Dark Arts**

I entered the DADA classroom with the rest of the Gryffindors to find Gemma Cullen standing at the front of the room. Professor Cullen is a petite woman, with auburn hair and stunning good looks. The DADA classroom is similar to how I remember it, although there is a duelling platform at the front, presumably for today's lesson. I sat down next to Lily as the Slytherin students appeared: and once everyone was in their seats Professor Cullen spoke.

'We have a new student with us today. Miss. Granger, is Professor Dumbledore's second cousin, twice removed, and is joining us from America.' The Slytherin students all glanced towards me with sneers. I ignored them as Professor Cullen continued. 'With the introductions over, we shall move on with todays lesson. Team Gryffindor. Potter! Black!' James and Sirius sprung from their chairs, waltzing towards the front of the classroom. Professor Cullen spoke again. 'Team Slytherin. Snape! Carrow!' The overconfident animagi high-fived as Professor Cullen announced their opponents. Professor Lupin had told me that Sirius and James were a formidable team, and watching them duel, it's clear why they became aurors. Snape and Carrow didn't stand a chance, and were soon on their butts.

Professor Cullen congratulated James and Sirius. 'Outstanding, as per usual, boys. 10 points each to Gryffindor.' Professor Cullen turned to the class, my heart sinking when her eyes settled on me. 'Miss. Granger... I've heard you're pretty good at defending yourself.' How did Professor Cullen know about my advanced defence skills? I nervously walked to the duelling platform, climbing onto it as Professor Cullen spoke. 'Granger vs. Black.' I glanced towards Sirius, who chuckled.

'No worries, Mynee. I'll take it easy.' He winked, meaning I fought a blush off of my cheeks. James hopped down from the platform, as Sirius and I proceeded through the niceties of duelling. Walking away from Sirius I attempted to predict his first move, which happened to be a simple disarming spell. I blocked it with ease as he fired off a second spell. ' _Aqua Eructo_.' I cast.

' _Bombarda Maxima.'_ I watched Sirius wobble on his feet as my spell hit his water jet, causing it to disintegrate and soak our classmates. I cast against as Sirius regained his balance. ' _Confundo._ ' This hex exploded as it hit Sirius's shield charm. The duel continued for a while, I could sense Sirius was no longer taking it easy. I just needed to catch him off guard some how. ' _Expecto Patronum!'_ I yelled, the seemingly useless spell, shooting a blue luminescent otter towards Sirius. It broke through his attempt to shield and hit him right in the face, distracting him long enough for me to cast the final blow. ' _Impedimenta.'_ Swiping Sirius's feet from under him the overconfident animagi landed square on his gorgeous arse. Professor Cullen began to clap.

'Miss. Granger. I am very impressed. 50 points to Gryffindor, for your outstanding corporeal patronus.' I wondered towards Sirius, offering him a hand. He'd turned kind of red, probably because a girl had just handed him his arse. Sirius mumbled incoherently. There was giggling coming from Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas as I took my seat.

Transfigurations and Charms flew by uneventfully, leading onto the final lesson of the day, which was Potions. I found myself paired with Sirius Black. He was wearing that damn gorgeous smile of his, as he asked if I was as good with potions as I had been in our other classes. I smirked.

'Potions was always a weaker subject for me.' Sirius smirked.

'No worries... I am near top of this class.' I laughed.

'Perks of being a Black.' A confused expression appeared on Sirius's face.

'What does that mean?' I shrugged.

'Nothing. The Black family's reputation is just impressive, that's all.' I knew that Sirius would snap at me for comparing him to his family, so I continued by lightening the mood and perhaps flirting a little with him. 'That being said... you're not just any old Black. You're Sirius Black... bravest and most handsome of the Black's.' The smile that appeared on Sirius's lips was breathtaking.

'Granger... you think I'm handsome?' I giggled, flushing pink as I continued brewing today's potion.


	6. Crookshanks and the Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 6: Crookshanks and The Rude Awakening**

The first week in 1975 was rather fun: I became close friends with Lil, Dorcas, and Marlene, as well as, becoming close to the Marauders. I woke this morning with a shriek as something hit me cross the face, followed by ice-cold water. There are levitating water balloons hovering their way through our dorm. I watched as one fell onto Dorcas's face: she woke with a scream.

'Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew!' A second balloon hit Dorcas in the face: this was the Marauder's doing. They're worse than Fred and George. We were all awake by now, soaking wet. I pulled out my wand, remembering a spell, which would make the boys' little prank backfire.

' _Reversio Mitterus._ ' The water balloons floated out of the dorm room as I flicked my wand. A moment then passed before we heard three manly screams and one high-pitched –rather girly– scream. Dorcas, Lily, and Marlene gazed towards me in shock. Lily spoke, ringing out her hair.

'What did you do?' I smirked.

'The Return-to-Sender Charm... it was nothing.' Dorcas spoke next.

'It was incredible. Did you hear them scream? Wonder which Marauder owns the high-pitched scream?' I watched Dorcas and Lily hop out of bed, before drying themselves off. Lily fired the drying spell towards Marlene: Marlene blushed a little, but thanked Lily. I wondered into the bathroom: we have a little time before breakfast begins, so I decided to take a shower.

Arriving at breakfast, we found the boys' sitting around a peculiar wicker basket, which was shaking and a hissing sound came from within. Dorcas, Marlene, and Lily didn't take seats near the Marauders, so where seemingly still annoyed after this mornings prank. I sat next to Remus, whom smiled at me, before gesturing towards the wicket basket.

'It's for you.' I raised an eyebrow, collecting the note pinned to the basket.

 _Miss. Granger. I visited Diagon Alley this weekend and thought it fitting to buy you a little companion. He's half Kneazle, a little agitated: but the shop owner ensured me that he is usually an intelligent and good-humored little creature. I hope he doesn't cause you any trouble. I just thought you'd compliment each other. His name is Crookshanks. On another note, I feel we should meet this coming Friday evening to discuss matter concerning your future here at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore._

I cautiously removed the lid from the wicket basket: a little orange ball of fluff, with a squished face appeared. Crookshanks's foul mood subsided as he peered out of the basket towards me. I don't know how this is even possible, but Dumbledore has managed to find Crookshanks as a little kitten. I knew, that when I brought him in 1993, the shop owner was unable to tell me his age, but I never suspected that he was over twenty years old. I lifted the orange fluff ball out of the basket, with a few tears of joys.

'Hey Crookshanks... mummy's missed you, so much.' I hugged Crookshanks: he purred happily. I glanced up to the Marauders who were watching me. 'This is Crookshanks, my kitten from home. He's half cat, half Kneazle. He's never liked being in a basket.' I continued stroking Crookshanks.

The peace didn't last long, because soon Crookshanks caught sight of the Marauders.

'Bloody hell!' James yelled, leaping out his seat as Crookshanks flew towards him. James ended up in a tangled mess on the Great Hall floor, whilst Crookshanks launched himself at Peter. I flinched when Crookshanks swiped Peter, leaving rather deep scratches in his forearm. Peter scrambled to his feet, but Crookshanks continued hissing and swiping at the rat animagus. James spoke again. 'Your kitten is a monster.' I smirked as James's words reminded me of Ron. Sirius was the next Marauder to gain Crookshanks attention.

'I like this cat: he's a feisty little thing.' Crookshanks hissed at Sirius, and I was surprised when Sirius spoke to him. 'Woo... Little fellow. We're won't put you back in that horrible basket.' Sirius then began caressing Crookshanks's head with his finger. Crookshanks moody disposition disappeared instantly and he purred at Sirius. I smiled: I am glad Crookshanks still trusted Sirius. I watched Crookshanks curl up on Sirius's lap as I grabbed a slice of toast. James had returned to the table, a little hesitant.

'How'd you send those water balloons back to us, Mynee?' It seemed Sirius, Remus, and Peter also wanted an answer as to how they'd fallen victim to their own prank. I winked at the wild-haired boy.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' James frowned. I pulled Crookshanks off of Sirius's lap. I needed to take him back to my dorm before class, and I wasn't going to tell the Marauders how I'd reversed their prank.


	7. Possessed by the Grim

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 7: Possessed by the Grim**

Crookshanks safely delivered to Gryffindor common room, I headed down to Ancient Runes class with Lily: everyone else has elected to take Divination, so it's just Lily and I. The girls were delighted to meet little Crookshanks, who seemed to deem each of the witches worthy, because there was no more clawing and hissing... or perhaps he just liked female attention. Lily spoke as we approached the Ancient Runes classroom.

'I thought you would take Divinations, seeing as you're a seer.' I smirked, brushing off the question.

'I didn't think it necessary, besides Ancient Runes is fascinating... I didn't want to be the girl in Divination that predicts peoples fates.' Lily's eyes widened at this.

'What's my fate?' I zoned out for a moment in shock, which to Lily probably seemed like I was having a premonition.

'You meet a brave man, fall in love, marry, and have a baby.' Professor Trelawney was always vague about the future, so I figured that's how I should tackle this situation. I watched Lily as she thought about the 'fake' premonition: the next second, she was gleaming.

'Really?' I nodded. 'I marry a Gryffindor?' Dorcas was telling me the other day, that she thinks Lily is arse over tit for Potter, but is too damn stubborn and proud to admit it. I nodded again to Lil's second question: she obviously needs a push to admit her true feelings for James. Reaching the Ancient Runes classroom, I took a seat beside Lily. 'Do you really find Black attractive?' I was caught off guard a little with this question.

'What!' Lily giggled.

'You've been sneaking looks whenever you get the chance.' I flushed pink. I had taken several chances to admire Sirius this week. He caught me last weekend when I was watching him across the common room. I didn't have to deny it, because he'd just chuckled, teased, and said that he doesn't mind me gawking over his handsome self. Lily giggled again. 'It is true... you've gone red.' I ignored Lily for the rest of the lesson, because she was now teasing me. However, one thing she'd said did catch my attention. 'You know... I think he likes you, as well.'

The free period after Ancient Ruins found me and Lily back in the common room. It was nice and peaceful, until everyone else appeared. Sirius landed next to me on the sofa beside the fireplace, whilst everyone else collapsed into nearby chairs, looking exhausted. Lily spoke.

'How was Divinations?' Marlene began whining.

'Awful... another death prediction, though it was a Slytherin this time.' Remus spoke.

'Least Professor Oculus didn't scream this time.' Sirius responded to Remus.

'Nah. I'm obviously no longer possessed by the grim.' I raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

'She thought you were possessed?' James nodded.

'Yeah. Professor Oculus screamed bloody blue murder that lesson... pointing at Sirius and calling him an omen of death.' Laughter erupted from around the group: the boys presumably because of Sirius's grim-like animagus form, and the girls just remembering the humorous memory. I couldn't help smile at their infectious laughter, but then Lily spoke, leaving me speechless.

'Hermione predicted my future earlier.' Six pairs of eyes were soon upon me.


	8. Love and Fate

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 8: Love and Fate**

I started with Remus, because his future was the brightest: he seemed nervous as I when through the act of zoning out.

'Remus. You find love... bubble-gum pink conceals the black beneath.' I couldn't hide the smirk as I described Tonks bubble-gum pink hair, alongside the fact that Tonks is a descendent of the Black family. Sirius pulled a face.

'He falls in love with a Black!' I responded.

'I never said that. James.' I paused for a second, before continuing. 'I see... a son, with unruly hair... and a stunning set of green eyes.' James looked shocked, before speaking enthusiastically.

'Evans! What colour are your eyes, again?' Lily flushed red, disappearing up to our dormitory before James could get his answer. Sirius became impatient at this point, insisting that he went next. I glanced towards Sirius, pondering for a second.

'A woman... the brightest witch of her age... will save you from a life of misery and dark thoughts.' Sirius frowned.

'What?' I could tell he wasn't impressed with his fate, but it was true. I am going to save him from Azkaban. Marlene giggled.

'Ooo... Sirius is going to fall in love.' I could see worry in his eyes as he glanced back towards me. I smiled.

'It's all right, sweetie. Love is wonderful.' Perhaps Sirius does fancy me, but is confused by his feelings. I didn't press the topic, moving onto the hardest three in the group. 'Marlene and Dorcas... I see two strong, beautiful women, with Gryffindor bravery in their hearts.' The girls seemed suitably impressed with their fates, although, I couldn't help feel sadness over their deaths. I distracted myself with Peter, who looked more nervous than Remus. I wonder if he's made contact with the dark arts yet. 'Get ready to run, Peter.' I wanted to scare Wormtail a little, so used an eerie voice. He squeaked, as it became time to leave for Transfigurations.

Transfigurations class was on animagi and human transfiguration this morning, so the Marauders weren't paying attention. I haven't admitted that I know of their animagi forms, or that I know about Remus's condition. I think Remus expected me to see his condition earlier, when I was handing out 'fake' premonitions. I listened carefully as McGonagall spoke about animagi, because I fully intended on becoming an unregistered animagus. Padfoot proved the uses of remaining unregistered when he escaped from Azkaban. I'm also kind of curious about what my animagus form will be. I was distracted from taking notes as a piece of folded parchment appeared under my nose. I unfolded the parchment to find a note.

 _You're such a nerd._ I recognised Sirius's handwriting, and glancing up I found a smug Sirius watching me. I wrote back.

 _Just cause you're already an expert at this topic._ I threw the note at Sirius's head as McGonagall turned to the chalkboard. Sirius looked stunned by my response. Our eyes locked across the classroom: whilst James read the note over his shoulder. James wore a similar expression of shock after reading the note. I chuckled under my breath.

 **A/N: Please spare a moment to review... I'd like to hear what everyone thinks about this story. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	9. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 9: Messrs' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**

Returning to the common room after dinner that evening, I screamed as Sirius threw me over his shoulder. He carried me fireman style, up to the boys' dorm, whilst I hit him a few times and screamed to be put down. Sirius just chuckled, winking at our housemates as some of them glanced over with concern.

'I think me and Mynee need a little chat.' The next second, Sirius sat me in a chair, which was located in the middle of the boys' dorm. I glanced around to find James, Remus, and Peter all watching me. I smirked.

'To what do I owe the pleasure?' James snapped at me.

'How much do you know!?' Sirius snapped at James.

'Hey! That's not cool, bro... don't shout at her.' I glanced towards Remus as the two black-haired Quidditch players bickered: Remus sighed. I allowed James and Sirius to bicker a little more, before clearing my throat. The scene around me froze, with Sirius and James looking up from the floor, where Sirius had James pinned because they'd started fighting. I spoke.

'I know all about Messrs' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.' James shoved Sirius off of him, climbing to his feet. I continued. 'Sirius's animagus form is a grim-like dog, Peter's a rat, and you're a stag. I would never tell anyone though... your secret is safe with me... and Moony's secret is safe too.' Remus spoke.

'You know I'm a...' I nodded, before he had to say the word.

'I know about your 'furry little problem'. Remember what Dumbledore said, I'm a seer. I've seen all these things in the future.'

There was silence, until Sirius spoke. He's still sat on the floor, after his spat with James.

'How does it work?' I watched Sirius run his fingers through his hair, leaving me a little speechless.

'I... I...' Damn Sirius Black. How can he have this kind of effect on me? I pushed the thought from my mind. 'It comes and goes... most of the time it's rather vague. It's like a connection with my future self, I guess.' Remus's voice appeared.

'Thank you.' I glanced towards the werewolf with a bemused smile.

'What for?'

'Not running and screaming.' I laughed.

'Moony, you're the last person I'd run screaming from.' The next moment, Sirius attacked me in his animagus form, so I ended up on the floor, attempting to shove away the mangy mutt as he licked me. 'Eww... Sirius!' The Marauders laughed as I screamed. I struggled under Sirius for a few moments, before managing to shove him away. He morphed back to human form, with a smug grin. I'd wipe that smug grin off his face. I cast _Impedimenta_ wordlessly and without my wand, tossing Sirius across the room onto one of the bed. James, Remus, and Peter's faces dropped, as I scrambled to my feet. James began stuttering.

'D... did... did you?' I chuckled.

'I didn't want to show off in Defense, but yes... I am skilled in wordless and wandless magic.' Sirius groaned from the bed.

'Prongs... stop me next time I try to piss Mynee off.' James, Peter, Remus, and I just laughed.


	10. The Boy-Who-Lived

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 10: The Boy-Who-Lived**

Friday evening was soon upon me, meaning I found myself outside Dumbledore's office. I spoke the password: parma violets, the phoenix statue flexed its wings and spiraled upwards towards the headmaster's office. I stepped onto the spiraling staircase, allowing it to transport me upwards. Reaching Dumbledore's office, I knocked. Dumbledore's voice appeared from inside.

'Enter...' I slowly opened the door, finding Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. 'Ah. Miss. Granger, right on time. Please take a seat.' I walked across the familiar office, taking a seat opposite Dumbledore. 'Lemon drop?' I couldn't help smiling, accepting a sweet from the familiar bowl he held out towards me. It's nice to have some familiarity.

'You're still offering these to students in the time I'm from.' Dumbledore chuckled.

'Ah yes... recently, I have developed a fondness for them. They're laced with calming draft, for my more excitable students.' I smirked.

'The Marauders?' He nodded.

'Yes... I have seen you have settled in nicely.' I nodded. 'So... my dear, you are joining us from 1996? I received a letter from my future self, explaining that you are an impressively intelligent young witch, as well as, being selflessly courageous and modest. Professor Cullen also informs me of your talents in dueling... I, myself, would've liked to have been there to see the look on Mr. Black's face.' A slight chuckle appeared in Dumbledore's voice. 'So... start by telling me about your school years, my dear.'

I spent a moment thinking where I should start, before settling on the very beginning. That surely is the most logical place to begin; I could come onto the information that Harry and Ron sent me after.

'I started Hogwarts in 1991... and made friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The castle was hiding place for the philosopher's stone, during my first year, and the Dark Lord attempted to steal it, after possessing one of the professors. Harry faced off against the Dark Lord and defeated him.' I paused waiting for the headmaster's questions.

'Harry Potter... son of James Potter?' I nodded.

'Yes. Harry's born in 1980 to Lily and James Potter. Sybill Trelawney makes a prophecy that states, the one who will defeat the Dark Lord is born as the seventh month dies to those whom have defied him thrice. There are two possible boys... Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Voldemort decided Harry was the threat, so Lily and James died protecting Harry, on October 31st 1981... Voldemort was, however, unable to kill Harry. He was destroyed by his own rebounding killing curse. Harry became the boy-who-lived... and Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban, as he was believed to be the Potters' secret keeper. Everyone thought Sirius sold the Potters to Voldemort; when in reality, Peter Pettigrew was the Potters' secret keeper and therefore responsible for their death.' Dumbledore seemed deep in thought about this information as I stopped talking.

A moment passed, before Dumbledore told me to continue. 'Well... the Chamber of Secrets was opened in my second year, after a diary that used to belong to Tom Riddle possessed a student. This student almost died, and the Basilisk petrified many muggleborns, including myself. Harry and Ron went into the Chamber: Harry killed the Basilisk and destroyed the diary.' Dumbledore nodded, but didn't speak. 'Sirius escaped from Azkaban the following year, to go after Pettigrew, whom was posing as Ron's pet rat. Everyone thought Sirius was after Harry, but that wasn't true. Harry and I helped Sirius escape at the end of the school year, but Pettigrew got away. Pettigrew helped Voldemort return in 1994 and this lead to the re-formation of the Order of the Phoenix. Just before being sent back in time, I dueled in a battle that took place in the Department of Mysteries, where Sirius Black was killed and Harry faced Voldemort again. If it's possible Professor, I would like to avoid these events in this timeline... I want James and Lily to live.' Dumbledore was still for a moment, before nodding.

'I agree with you completely, Miss. Granger.'


	11. Saving The Future

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 11: Saving The Future**

I remained silent as Dumbledore sat thinking for a moment, before speaking again.

'The letter from my future self informed me that you'd be receiving information about Voldemort.' I nodded. I received an extensive letter, explaining about the horcruxes and how Voldemort had made a few: Dumbledore was sending Harry and Ron out to destroy them. I figured –as I read the letter– that if I destroyed the horcruxes before Voldemort reached the Potters: then I could save them. I explained about the horcruxes to Dumbledore, saying that we knew that Tom Riddle's diary was one and that the Malfoy family is its caretakers.

'... but your future self didn't seem to know the identity of any of the other horcruxes. He suggested there's a ring, which belonged to Tom Riddle's family that potentially could be one. There was also no information about how to actually destroy them. Mostly, the letter included information about the deaths that happened during Voldemort's first rise; and a list of Death Eaters, which is much more extensive than I could have ever come up with.' I pulled the letter from my school robes, handing it to Dumbledore and saying that he should read it. He accepted the letter, placing it to one side as if to suggested he'd read it later. 'Otherwise, Harry and Ron sent me a few of my belongings, which they know I am particularly fond off... and a potions recipe for Wolfsbane Potion.' Dumbledore didn't speak until I mentioned the Wolfsbane Potion.

'Wolfsbane Potion?' I nodded.

'It's for Mr. Lupin... it's a potion that will enable him to keep his mind during his lunar transformations. It won't be invented for a few years, but I assume his future self wanted me to get it to his younger self sooner.' Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

'You knew Mr. Lupin in the future?' I nodded.

'Yes. He taught me Defense Against The Dark Arts in 1993. He's a good man.' Dumbledore smiled.

'Yes, I agree, my dear... he certainly has determination and so much bravery. We'll speak to Professor Slughorn about this potion, as I imagine it is quite difficult to brew.' I just nodded: Dumbledore continued smiling. 'Well... I think that's enough for tonight. I shall begin researching into these horcruxes, with the aim to obtain and destroy them. I believe we can probably take Mr. Riddle down before the evening when he finds the Potter family. I will also inform the wizards and witches on this death list, as I believe we can save most, if not all of them. In the meantime, Miss. Granger, you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts, from what I've heard you've had an eventful childhood. I shall see you tomorrow at the Quidditch match, I trust.' I nodded. I was excited about the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match, and Sirius had begged me to come and watch.

I rose from my chair as Dumbledore spoke. 'Splendid. Goodnight Miss. Granger.' I wished the headmaster a good night, before leaving the office. I now have a plan: find these horcruxes, destroy them, and then destroy Voldemort... all before he kills James and Lily.

 **A/N: I'm glad to have that explanation out of the way... so yeah my condensed serious of the first 6 Harry Potter books :P Hope you're all enjoying the story so far... we're moving on to Quidditch next :D Remember to spare a moment and Review. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	12. Quidditch

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 12: Quidditch**

There's an air of confidence surrounding the Gryffindor Quidditch team this morning. I watched the team demolish breakfast with a smirk. James was talking animatedly to his teammates, describing I would imagine game strategies. Their captain: Astrix Appleton; was listening to James as she helped herself to more breakfast. Beside Astrix, sat the team's third chaser; Dean Pilgrim, who seemed to be nodding to everything James said. Sirius was sat opposite James, with Bryton Winkleberry: the two beaters seemingly in competition to see who could eat the most bacon and eggs. Opposite Bryton, was the Gryffindor keeper; Ace Lightning, who just shook his head at the two beaters, before tucking into a grapefruit. That left the Gryffindor seeker, whom I must say, is so much more relaxed than Harry would've been. Indigo Hawkfire's a peculiar little witch, with startling lavender hair, which is always in curls. I watched Indie as she sat on the Gryffindor table, meditating with her eyes closed and legs crossed. She's a 3rd year, and an outstanding seeker, apparently. Dorcas caught me staring at the team, speaking as I looked away.

'They're undefeated... defending the cup for the second time.' I nodded.

'I heard... Is Indie really allowed to sit on the table?' Dorcas chuckled.

'She claims it brings her luck, so no one questions her.' I gazed back towards the team, before deciding to go and wish them good luck.

I ascended from my seat beside Lily and walked over to the team. Sirius smiled widely at me.

'Morning Mynee.' I sat down as Sirius scooted along, almost knocking Ace off the end of the bench. Ace grumbled.

'Watch it.' ... but Sirius's attention didn't leave me. He always gives me his full attention. Don't get me wrong; I love Sirius's attention. I fully admit that I have a massive crush on Sirius. He's funny and friendly. He comforts me if I have nightmares... and I blush around him, constantly. I just needed to figure out how he feels about me. I was pulled from thought as Sirius asked if I was excited for the game. I nodded.

'Oh so excited. I heard Gryffindor are going to win.' Sirius responded with his usual liveliness.

'We can beat Slytherin, no probs... Indie here can catch a snitch blindfolded.' I smirked. It wasn't long, before Astrix announced that the team needed to head down to the pitch. I watched the team get to their feet, but before Sirius could walk away I grabbed his wrist. He smirked.

'Mynee... I have to go, but I'll miss you too.' I rolled my eyes at his flirtatious manner, getting to my feet before responding.

'I know. I just wanted to...' I kissed Sirius on the cheek. '... wish you good luck.' A gorgeous smile appeared on Sirius's lips, but before he could speak James and Dean grabbed hold of his arms. I waved, as I watched a stunned Sirius Black, being dragged from the Great Hall.

After breakfast, I wondered down to the Quidditch pitch with Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, Remus, and Peter. There'd been some light teasing about me kissing Sirius, but for the most part I ignored my fellow Gryffindors. We were crowded in the stands, by the time, Astrix, James, Dean, Sirius, Bryton, Ace, and Indie walked onto the Quidditch pitch. The seven members of the team mounted their broomsticks before taking to the sky, followed by the Slytherin team, who appeared moments later. The match was exciting and fast-pace: I could see exactly where Harry's talent on a broom came from. James weaved in and out of the other team with ease. The focus was very much on the three Gryffindor chasers: we cheered each time they scored. Bryton and Sirius were defending the team well with the bludger, much to Slytherin's disappointment. It seemed, that every time the Slytherin keeper attempted to save a shot, a bludger would be aimed at him. The Gryffindor team played like a finely tuned machine, so I'm no longer surprised that they're undefeated. It was 240-190 to Gryffindor, when Indie spotted the golden snitch. There was silence in the stands as everyone watched the blur of lavender zoom after the snitch, closely followed by the Slytherin seeker. Sirius and Bryton moved to defend the bludgers away from Indie. It was a tense couple of minutes, watching Indie chase down the snitch: then all of a sudden the match was over. Indie caught the snitch. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stand: I screamed as loudly as I could and jumped with excitement. I have missed Quidditch, so much.


	13. Rumpelstiltskin

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 13:** **Rumpelstiltskin**

Sunday morning saw most of Gryffindor sleeping straight through breakfast: I hoped someone remembered the silencing charm to cover the noise of last night's celebrations. I thought nothing would ever compare to Fred and George's parties, but I was mistaken. The common room last night was covered in streamers, there were three kegs of Butterbeer, and music blasted out of a wizard wireless. Everyone mingled and danced into the early hours of this morning. I met many new fellow Gryffindor students, spending most of my evening with Sirius, who seemed to know everyone's name. Sirius wouldn't let me escape, insisting that I danced with him. He's a terrible dancer, but didn't seem offended as I laughed at his expense. I groaned as I woke around 11 o'clock. I took a shower and threw on some muggle clothes: a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized tshirt. I'd transfigured most of the clothes, which Dumbledore kindly had purchased for me, because I'm not a fan of 70s fashion. I get strange looks from the other students, but it's not something that bothers me. I headed down to the common room, where I found Remus. I smiled towards him.

'Morning Remus.' Remus glanced up and threw me a smile.

'Morning Mynee.' I sat opposite Remus as he gazed into the fire. The full moon is soon, so I knew he'd be a little on edge. I asked if he'd like to play wizard's chess, because I knew that would distract him. His smile grew as he accepted my offer.

Remus and I played wizard's chess as Gryffindor house woke around us. I spoke as Remus took his move.

'Sirius is a real bad dancer.' Remus chuckled.

'Yes... but I'm afraid that he thinks he's the bees-knees.' I smirked, glancing back at the chessboard and placing Remus in checkmate.

'Checkmate.' Remus glanced down in surprise, before smiling.

'You beat me.' I smiled: all those years of playing wizard's chess with Ron obviously paid off. 'I want a rematch.' I chuckled, but agreed to another match. I'd played chess with Remus, while staying at 12 Grimmauld Place; he'd won on that occasion. Dorcas appeared beside me as I helped Remus reset the chessboard.

'You won't beat Rem, he's best chess player in Gryffindor.' I glanced towards Dorcas: Remus spoke.

'Mynee won the first game.' Dorcas just looked shocked. '... but I'll beat her this time.' ... and Remus did beat me.

I spent most of Sunday lounging around the common room. I was reading Grimm's Fairy Tales: I have always had a fascination with fairy-tales. I enjoyed learning about The Tales of Beedle the Bard when I first attended Hogwarts. I was a little startled when a rather loud voice appeared.

'Read me a story!' I peered over my book: straight into Sirius's silver eyes.

'Pardon?' Sirius pouted.

'Please.' I chuckled.

'Okay... but just one.' Sirius proceeded by getting rather excited, before dragging me up to the boys' dormitory. I ended up reading James and Sirius the story of Rumpelstiltskin. I'd assumed that they'd never heard muggle fairy-tales, and judging by their reactions I was correct. James spoke as I finished reading.

'Muggles are weird.' I smirked: Sirius spoke.

'Read another.' I swear, sometimes Sirius Black is no better than a toddler. He's just fortunate that he's handsome.


	14. Déjà vu

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 14: Déjà vu**

I've been in 1975 for almost a month and a half now, and I now feel completely at home. I love spending time with Dorcas, Lily, and Marlene. I've never been much of a girl, but my new dorm mates are just wonderful. They're still teasing me about Sirius, who continues to spend time around me, his flirtatious mannerisms showing through more often than not. I am thoroughly enjoying Sirius's attention, which is always evident by the blush on my cheeks. Christmas vacation will begin in two week's, so everyone is talking about going home with excitement. I wasn't looking forward to the holidays, because I would be left at Hogwarts all alone. I have spent this morning in the library, researching the animagus transformation: there's not that much helpful information. I waved my wand to send the books back to their shelves as I realised it was time for DADA class. I gathered together my things, before leaving the library and colliding with someone as I turned a corner. I was a little speechless as the person sneered.

'Watch where you're going!' I couldn't quite believe it, standing opposite me was a young Lucius Malfoy: the similarities to Draco are uncanny. I mumbled an incoherent apology, before attempting to dodge around Lucius. Lucius grabbed my wrist. 'Impertinent wench! You should respect your superiors!' I chuckled, yanking my hand away: my Gryffindor bravery making an appearance.

'Respect is earned... it's not a birth-right.' Lucius sneered as James and Sirius appeared: James spoke.

'Is there a problem?' Lucius gazed towards James, still sneering.

'Potter. I was just teaching Granger some manners.' I ignored Lucius, grabbing hold of James and Sirius's hands.

'Everything's fine... besides his kind aren't worth it.'

Walking away, a curse flew over our heads: I spun, finding Lucius with his wand aimed towards us. The next second, I'd taken my wand and cast.

' _Expelliarmus._ ' Lucius's wand flew out of his hand: he yelled.

'You arrogant little mudblood!' I punched Lucius Malfoy in the face with as much force as I could muster. Sirius and James stood there looking speechless, as Lucius held his now broken nose. I felt Sirius's hand on my shoulder.

'Mynee. Come with me.' His hand moved to mine, leading me away. I heard James threaten Lucius into not telling anyone. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, because he's too proud. I let Sirius walk me out of the castle into the fresh air. 'That was bloody brilliant, Mynee.' I took a deep breath.

'He deserved it.' Sirius wrapped an arm around me.

'I know... no need to defend your actions to me. If you didn't punch the git, I would've.' I smirked.

'Thank you... for walking me away... you're a good friend, Sirius.' Sirius moved to stand opposite me, so he could stare into my eyes.

'You're really rather beautiful when you're angry.' I blushed: and that's when Sirius leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss lasted moments, before Sirius pulled away. 'Will you come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?' I turned a darker shade of red, but managed to speak.

'Yes.' Sirius smiled widely, leaning in for another kiss.


	15. Riddikulus

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 15: Riddikulus**

I'm amazed that Sirius and I weren't late for DADA class. We entered the classroom holding hands, meaning James threw Sirius a suggestive glance. Sirius gave James a swift shove as we joined our classmates, whom were crowded in the centre of the classroom. There's a rattling trunk in the middle of the classroom, so today's lesson must be the _Riddikulus_ charm. Everyone watched as Professor Cullen appeared, leaning against the trunk.

'Who'd like to hazard a guess, as to what I've trapped in this trunk?' I answered.

'A boggart.' Professor Cullen smiled.

'Very good, Miss. Granger... you've come across them before?' I nodded.

'A boggart takes on the form of whatever a witch or wizard fears the most... scaring them into submission... but there's a simple charm to repel one. The _Riddikulus_ charm.' Professor Cullen seemed impressed.

'Wonderful. Ten points to Gryffindor... there's only one-way to defeat a boggart, and that's with laughter. The _Riddikulus_ charm forces the boggart to take a form, which the witch or wizard finds amusing. I shall demonstrate.'

Professor Cullen took her position in front of where the boggart was, flicking her wand to unlock the trunk. A moment passed, before a man, wearing a completely black suit, climbed out of the trunk. This man was a vampire, with translucent white skin, blood red eyes, and long black hair. His appearance was rather unsettling: he's evidently not vegetarian like Professor Cullen. The male vampire chuckled manically, speaking when Professor Cullen raised her wand.

'My dear child, you will join us... that soldier can't protect you forever.' Professor Cullen seemed hesitant for a second.

'I will never join you... _Riddikulus._ ' The male vampire suddenly spouted over exaggerated fangs and was dressed in a stereotypical vampire costume: he looked like Dracula. Professor Cullen chuckled, turning to face the class. 'Okay... so, who's first?' James and Remus pushed Sirius forward. 'Mr. Black...' Sirius scowled towards his friends, before drawing his wand and facing the boggart. The boggart was still for a moment, before transforming into a stern-looking blonde haired witch, whom I recognised as Walburg Black. Sirius chuckled: I think he's going to enjoy this a little too much.

' _Riddikulus!_ ' Walburg Black suddenly turned into an old banshee-like hag. Sirius laughed. 'That's a good look for you, dearest mother of mine.' Professor Cullen beckoned forward the next student.

'Mr. Snape.' Snape walked forward, Sirius tripping him as they passed one another. The boggart inspected Snape for a second, before appearing as a man with familial similarities to Snape. Snape was motionless for a second, before performing the _Riddikulus_ charm. Professor Cullen continued to call students up for their turns: James faced the lifeless corpse of Lily Evans; Dorcas faced a swarm of bees, which made her scream; Marlene faced a banshee; and a Slytherin student faced a thunder and lightning storm. 'Miss. Granger... next.' I approached the boggart, not sure what to expect.

The boggart shifted as I held my wand, before appearing as the Veil, and Bellatrix's shrill voice echoed through the classroom.

'I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!' I doubt anyone would recognise Bellatrix's voice. I caught glance of the rest of the class, who were all bemused. I stared towards the Veil as Bellatrix's voice echoed through my mind.

'No! _Riddikulus!'_ I watched the Veil disappear, exploding into fireworks. I then spun with the intention of re-joining my classmates when a second voice echoed through the classroom. 'I love Sirius Black.' I flushed bright red... Bellatrix's disembodied voice had been replaced with the voice of yours truly. Laughter filled the classroom and the boggart was defeated.

 **A/N: So, there's a slight crossover with Twilight in this story: of which credit goes to Stephanie Meyers. Professor Gemma Cullen is a character that I'm recycling from one of my other stories. Though if there's interest I can try and include her backstory in this story somehow, although, as the DADA teacher she'll only be around for the year. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next chapter is Hogsmeade and then we'll move on to the Christmas break. Remember to Review. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	16. Overdramatic Fool

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 16: Overdramatic Fool**

I practically skipped down to the common room on the morning of the Hogsmeade visit. I am wearing muggle clothes; and wrapped up in a winter coat, mittens, and beanie. I found Sirius waiting in the common room for me, wearing his leather jacket: I skipped over to him, planting a kiss on his lips. We're the hot gossip in the castle at the moment. The news travelled quickly about my embarrassing confession that came out as part of my _Riddikulus_ charm, so most people have been watching us closely.

'Someone's in a good mood this morning.' A carefree smile spread across my lips as I gazed into Sirius's eyes.

'Do we have to wait for everyone?'

'No, well... James left, following Evans, as per usual. I told Remus and Pete to go after him, wouldn't want him to be stunned somewhere and freeze to death.' I smirked. Lily's short-temper with James had become quite apparent since I arrived, although, I suspect Lil fancies James a little, I mean she never stops complaining about him. Sirius and I dawdled down to Hogsmeade hand-in-hand. He'd promised we'd meet up with everyone in The Three Broomsticks later, which I agreed sounded great. I was enjoying the walk, until...

'You looking forward to going home for Christmas?' I gulped.

'I... I'm not going home.' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'Why not?' I shrugged, a lie falling from my lips.

'I... well... my parents are dead. That's why I moved schools, Dumbledore kindly offered to take me in.' Sirius looked lost for words. '... are you?' Sirius laughed, seemingly dropping the conversation about my parents.

'I'm not going home... well, I'm spending Christmas with Great Aunt Dorea.' I apparently didn't know the Black family as well as I thought.

'Great Aunt Dorea?' Sirius nodded.

'James's mum... she's my mother's aunt, and a Black, before she married Charlus Potter that is.' I didn't know James was a descendent of the Black family. Sirius continued by telling me how wonderful Christmas with the Potters is: it sounded like the highlight of his year.

With the Christmas conversation well behind us, we walked through Hogsmeade. Sirius pointing out the shops as we wondered around. He pulled me into Honeydukes. 'This is Honeydukes... the best... candy store in the world.' I chuckled.

'That's quite a bold statement.' I was enjoying my tour of Hogsmeade: Sirius is a very charming tour guide. We looked around Honeydukes, as I continued with my touristy masquerade.

'They have Pumpkin Fizz! I love Pumpkin Fizz.' I'd brought some money to spend today, because I was craving the sweets from Honeydukes. I didn't go over the top with sweets, picking up a packet of Pumpkin Fizz, a few Liquorish Wands, and some chocolate. I was stunned when Sirius took the sweets off of me.

'My treat... I insist.' I blushed red. He's such a gentleman when he wants to be. I watched Sirius pay; noticing that he'd brought himself an awful lot of sweets. Though, I suspect some of them will be shared between the Marauders. After Honeydukes, Sirius showed me the Shrieking Shack, telling me about how everyone thinks it's haunted. He said no ghost is stupid enough to live there with Remus's furry little friend. We went to Zonko's Joke Shop, where Sirius spent more money and explained what the Marauders had in store for the Slytherins. I then dragged Sirius into Tomes and Scrolls, which made him groan. 'How did I end up dating a bookworm?' I gave Sirius a whack for this comment, which he got all dramatic over and claimed it hurt. I ignored his drama queen act and looked through the books. I kind of forgot that many of my favourite books weren't published in 1975, which was a little depressing, but I eventually managed to find a book that took my interest. Sirius was delighted to leave Tomes and Scrolls: he collapsed to his knees and kissed the ground dramatically.


	17. Butterbeer and Piggyback

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 17: Butterbeer and Piggyback**

Sirius and I were first to arrive at The Three Broomsticks; therefore, Sirius brought drinks and we grabbed the Marauders's usual table. I was pulling off my mittens as Sirius spoke. 'I never said earlier... because I was kind of shocked, but I realise that was rude of me... I'm sorry, about your parents.' I hadn't thought too much about my parents since I've been here, because it would make me sad... and I shouldn't be sad, because they're both very happy in 1975. I downed the Butterbeer that Sirius brought me, attempting to cover the tears in my eyes. Sirius wrapped his arm around me, but never mentioned the tears. 'You want another drink, sweetie?' I nodded. The Butterbeer helped me shake my sudden gloomy disposition. I'd downed a few mugs of the popular wizard beverage, by the time James, Remus, and Peter appeared. A wide smile appeared on my lips as the boys approached.

'Hello!' My voice came out loud and in a singsong manner, making me giggle. Sirius chuckled, pulling me onto his lap to make space for the Marauders.

'She's drunk one too many mugs of Butterbeer...' I glanced towards Sirius, before smacking him across the chest.

'I not. I just happy here with phoo.' I felt all tingly inside, which was nice. Remus spoke.

'I did warn you... muggle-borns are affected more by alcohol in the wizarding world.' I stared towards Remus, speaking and apparently not thinking too much.

'You're a hu-humongous nerd!' Remus laughed, meaning I pouted at Sirius. 'Siri... he laughing at me.' Sirius tucked my hair behind my ears.

'Just ignore the mean nerd, sweetie.' The next second, I'd stuck my tongue out at Remus –like some sort of little child– before leaning forward to kiss Sirius: James groaned. I shot James a glare.

'Oh go chase Evans!' James seemed speechless, whilst Sirius, Peter, and Remus laughed. Remus spoke again.

'Think she needs taking back to Hogwarts.' Sirius agreed: I smiled, for no reason in particular.

xxx

'Siri! You're so slow...' I skipped back towards Sirius, a little unsteady on my feet. I grabbed his hand. 'Siri!' He smiled.

'I kind of like that nickname.' I attempted to pull Sirius forward. 'Sweetie, there's no rush.' I pouted at him.

'Piggyback!' A confused expression crossed Sirius's face, as I changed my mind about walking. He spoke.

'What's that?' I repeated myself.

'Give me a piggyback!' Sirius continued to look confused.

'What's a piggyback?' I stamped my foot.

'You know!' Sirius chuckled.

'I don't, sweetie.' A moment later, I was behind Sirius, trying to scramble onto his back. Sirius seemed to suddenly realise what I was babbling on about. 'Oh... a billywig ride. Okay?' Sirius helped me onto his back, where I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'You know, you're an amusing drunk, Mynee.' There was silence as Sirius carried me the rest of the way. Once back in the common room, I sat myself down beside the fireplace, almost missing the sofa entirely. Sirius sat beside me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. 'Did you have a nice day?' I nodded rapidly.

'Yesh!' Sirius chuckled, pressing his lips to mine.

 **A/N: Slight delay on releasing these chapters cause I wanted to release them together. I hope this chapter makes sense to everyone with Hermione's drunk speech. Please take the time to Review. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	18. Mr and Mrs C Potter

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 18: Mr. and Mrs. C. Potter**

Everyone is packing to leave for the Christmas holidays tomorrow, so I've taken refuge in amongst stacks of books in the library. I'd already given out the presents that I'd brought for everyone: and was surprised when I received presents from Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, and each of the Marauders in return. I was concentrating on an advanced transfiguration textbook when James appeared beside me, scaring me senseless.

'Thought I'd find you here.' I almost screamed, but settled for hitting James with the book. 'Ouch... Mynee that hurts.' I hit him again.

'James! What do you want?' James rubbed his arm, before responding.

'Merlin Mynee... You're touchier than Moony, when you're in this book prison.' I sighed impatiently, meaning James got to his point. 'You need to pack.' I raised my eyebrows.

'I'm not going home, remember.' James ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

'My mum's invited you to spend Christmas with us... she's gotten Dumbledore's permission and everything.' I was speechless: I've been invited to spend Christmas with the Potters and Sirius? James continued speaking, in attempt to persuade me. 'Come on... dad's got a library full of books, which he won't mind you reading.' James gained my attention with the mention of the Potter library. I knew the Potter library is full of transfiguration books, which I presume is were the Marauders found the theory behind the animagus transformation. I accepted the invitation without needing further persuasion: James chuckled. 'Such a bookworm.' I hit James with the transfiguration textbook one last time.

The following afternoon, we arrived in Kings Cross Station aboard the Hogwarts Express: Lily spoke as she hugged me.

'Well... Mynee, try and enjoy Christmas, even if it's with Potter.' Dorcas smirked.

'Someone's jealous.' Lily snapped at Dorcas.

'I am not! He's an arrogant toe rag!' James appeared a second later, totally hearing Lily's words.

'Arrogant toe rag, at your service.' He bowed theatrically, before speaking to me. 'Ready to go, Mynee?' I nodded. I hugged Dorcas and Marlene, wishing them a good Christmas: Dorcas spoke first.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't.' Marlene followed.

'Have a nice time, Mynee... see you in the New Year.' I then grabbed my trunk and Crookshanks's basket, before leaving the compartment with James. James helped me off the train.

'Padfoot is waiting with mum and dad.' I nodded, following James down platform 9¾. I could see Sirius, standing beside whom I presume to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter's quite tall and slender, with messy brown hair and glasses. He looked very similar to James. Mrs. Potter's shorter with a perfect hourglass figure, which is emphasized by the black lace dress she's wearing. Her eyes are pools of silver and her hair features black curls, evidently from her Black family bloodline.

Sirius introduced me, as James and I stopped in front of them.

'Dorea. Charlus... this is Hermione Granger... and Crookshanks.' The next I knew, Mrs. Potter was hugging me: I thanked her for inviting me.

'Nonsense, darlin... it is our pleasure to have you... and please, it's Dorea.' I smiled, before shaking Charlus Potter's hand. He spoke.

'The boys have told us all about you... how you've been giving Sirius a hard time in defence class.' I blushed a light pink colour, meaning Dorea told her husband off for embarrassing me. After the introductions we walked over to the platform's floo network: Charlus went first with all the trunks, followed by James and Sirius. I stepped into the fireplace with Dorea, holding tightly to Crookshanks in his basket. Dorea threw down the floo powder.

'Potter Manor.' ... and platform 9¾ disappeared.


	19. Replicating Bubbles

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 19: Replicating Bubbles**

The Potter Manor has rendered me speechless: it is a beautiful redbrick Victorian manor house in Wiltshire. Dorea gave me the house tour: there's a very grand-looking foyer; 2 drawing rooms, one of which is similar to Gryffindor common room; a family room, which is decorated for Christmas; a recreation/training room; a music room, containing an expensive grand piano; a kitchen, big enough to feed an army; a sophisticated dining room; a beautiful sunroom; 8 bedrooms, all decorated beautifully; 8 bathrooms; Dorea's potions lab; Charlus's astonishing 2-storey library; Charlus's study; and James's extensive playroom. I'm definitely going to get lost in Potter Manor. Dorea showed me the guest room, where I would be staying: it's next to Sirius's room and there's a private bathroom across the hall. I hadn't dared move from this guest room, when James and Sirius found me. James chuckled.

'Like my house, Granger?' I nodded.

'James, it's amazing... but I'm never going to remember where everything is.' The two Marauders laughed, sitting down either side of me: Sirius spoke.

'Just call Pomsey or Baxter, if you need assistance.' I raised an eyebrow.

'Who are Pomsey and Baxter?' James responded.

'Our house elves.' I think James could sense my judgment coming, because he continued. '... but dad gives them ever third Friday off, and they have a bedroom in the basement. Don't worry, we look after them, promise.' I'd heard stories about the Potter family, but there were all very modest compared to the truth. I think I'm going to enjoy my Christmas holidays here.

James and Sirius lounged across my bed, watching me unpack. They're talking about Quidditch and not doing any real harm, but I could sense that, sooner or later, they'd get bored. I wasn't really paying attention as Sirius searched through my trunk. He found the books, which Harry and Ron sent me from the future.

'Mynee! You've been holding out on us!' Sirius held up the book entitled, _Essential Potions for Pranksters._ I'm not sure why Harry and Ron sent me a copy of this book, because I'd never been a prankster... but perhaps it was meant for the Marauders. Sirius showed James the book, and I watched as the two Marauders commenced leafing through it. I didn't have many books from the future: _The Standard Book of Defensive Spells and Charms_ , _The Guide to Essential Potions, Advanced Rune Translations, Ancient Runes Made Easy, A Knowledge of Transfigurations,_ and _The Charming Survival Guide_. Someone had removed the publication information from all of these books, as well as, replacing the authors with pseudo-names. I'd unconsciously continued unpacking when James spoke.

'Grab Mynee... and meet me in mum's potions lab.' James dashed out the room with the book, while Sirius just smiled mischievously towards me. I spoke, predicting his actions perfectly.

'Siri, no.' Sirius pouted.

'But Mynee... I have to... Marauders's honour.' I smirked at his whiny tone.

'I can walk, you know?' The next second, Sirius kissed me... and before I could protest he'd thrown me over his shoulder. I sighed. 'How'd I end up with an annoying flee-bag as a boyfriend?' Sirius chuckled.

'I love you too, sweetie.' I just smiled.

The boys wanted to brew Replicating Bubbles first, which I am quite acquainted with because Fred and George were forever putting them in the rooms at Grimmauld Place. Replicating Bubbles fill any space with bubbles, which continue to replicate endlessly until the counter curse is spoken: _Rumperus_. I watched James and Sirius gather together the ingredients: they're like two little kids on Christmas morning. I do enjoy watching Sirius when he's excited, and seeing the way his gorgeous eyes come to life. The next second, James and Sirius had dumped all of the ingredients in front of me. I turned to read the instructions, I'm sure this would be a walk in the park compared to Polyjuice Potion.

'Place six measures of bulbadox juice in a cauldron over a medium flame, and bring to a simmer.' I leaned against the workbench lazily as James and Sirius carried out the instructions, which I read aloud. It took around an hour to brew the potion part of Replicating Bubbles. I read the final instruction. 'Pour potion into a suitable stoppered bottle, add pureblood spit and cast the incantation to activate.' I was a little confused by the pureblood spit part, though, before I could voice my confusion Sirius spat into the bottle: James pulled out his wand.

 _'_ _Geminio Bulla Maximus.'_ I watched the potion glow for a second: then James and Sirius dashed out of the room. Charlus Potter became the boys' unfortunate prank victim, as they filled his study with bubbles. Charlus didn't seem too annoyed, but I suspect he's used to their pranks. I can imagine Slytherin house is going to have a common room full of bubbles once we return to Hogwarts. I may've just made the Marauders more unbearable, but couldn't help smiling.

 **A/N: Okay so sometimes I just write without considering word count, so this chapter is a little longer... hope you're all enjoying the story. Next chapter we'll get back to a bit more Hermione/Sirius pairing. Please take a moment to review... I would also like to thank** ** _heavenly1998_** **for their lovely review. I kept forgetting to say thanks: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	20. Muggle Things

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 20: Muggle Things**

James wouldn't stop complaining, because Sirius and I are going out without him. I could hear Sirius talking to James in his room.

'Prongs, bro, it's a date... three's a crowd. I'll play Quidditch with you tomorrow... come off it, stop being a spoilt brat. I spend loads of time with you; we're practically joined at the hip.' I couldn't quite hear James, because he was mumbling. 'I promised Mynee that I'd take her sightseeing around muggle London... but I'll bring you back a present, if you stop sulking.' James voice became louder all of a sudden.

'I want a slinky.' I laughed. It's amusing that James and Sirius find the simplest muggle things fascinating. I ignored the rest of their conversation, returning to packing my handbag. It wasn't long before Sirius appeared in the doorway.

'Ready to go?' I nodded, wondering over to take Sirius's hand. Sirius led me through Potter Manor to the family room, where Dorea was sat reading: she glanced towards us as we entered, to tell us dinner would be done for 6. Sirius promised we'd be back for dinner, before leading me into the fireplace.

Outside of the wizarding world, it's really obvious that Sirius is a pureblood, which I find kind of charming. The London Underground confused him immensely: but he seemed to be having fun.

'My mother never let me, or Regulus, down here when we were growing up... said it was full of dirty muggles.' I smirked, glancing into Sirius's eyes. We're currently on route to Buckingham Palace: I'm clinging tightly to Sirius's waist, because I don't want to fall. '... but it's very cool... can't wait to tell Prongs.' I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

'You grew up in Islington, right?' Sirius nodded.

'Grimmauld Place... if I had the choice I'd never go back.' I wonder what the final straw is that makes Sirius run away from home. I hate to think about how Orion and Walburg Black treat him. I pushed the thought from my mind, continuing to listen to Sirius. 'I used to sneak out the house when Kreacher wasn't looking. I went to this muggle zoo once, that was a great afternoon... did you know there's these creatures in the muggle world, that have long thin necks, they're massive; and I was allowed to feed...' I interrupted Sirius at this point by pressing my lips to his. 'What was that for?' I blushed red.

'Nothing, I just forget sometimes, that you're a pureblood... and that the things I take for granted fascinate you so much... come on, this is our stop.' I took Sirius's hand, leading him off the train. We walked to Buckingham Palace hand-in-hand: Sirius was telling me about a trip the Marauders took to a muggle seaside once, with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He said James accidently made all the seagulls invisible and it caused chaos; the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad had to be called out. I'm not allowed to tell James that Sirius told me about this, because apparently James is embarrassed that he used to have such poor control over his magic.

'That's not surprising, though, is it? James is the son of a Potter and a Black... his inner-magic must have a strong presence.' Sirius nodded.

'That's what Charlus said... I mean, I set fire to our house elf when I was 5... the Black magic is volatile at the best of times.' Sirius seemed to think for a second, before changing subject. 'Who lives in this fancy building we're going to see?' I smirked: great now I have to explain the Queen to Sirius.

The afternoon in muggle London was a nice second date: Sirius and I ate so much ice cream for lunch; I was able to buy some new muggle clothes, including a rather bold dress that Sirius liked; and I took Sirius to the Natural History Museum, where the dinosaurs blew his mind. At some point, Sirius had also produced a wizard camera, meaning we took lots of pictures; well, Sirius insisted we took them, because he doesn't have any of me. I took a good one of Sirius freaking out when he saw the dinosaur skeletons, I would have to make sure I got a copy of it. We were now heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, after buying James a slinky. I watched Sirius as he examined the box containing the slinky.

'What does it do?' I laughed.

'It falls down the stairs.' Sirius glanced towards me.

'... and?' I laughed again.

'That's it.' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'Muggles are strange... I had a nice time today, we should do this again.' I smiled towards Sirius, kissing him on the cheek.

'I'd like that.'


	21. Cinnamon Rolls

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 21: Cinnamon Rolls**

James and Sirius have animated the slinky, so it now attacks anyone and everyone, which of course they find hilarious. I've just become its latest victim, as it wrapped itself around my legs and sent me tumbling down the stairs. Sirius was fortunately there to cushion the fall with the _inflacervis_ charm.

'That bloody thing is going to kill someone!' Sirius chuckled, as I scrambled to my feet.

'Genius, isn't it?' I have to admit James's wandmanship is impressive: actually, that reminds me...

'How do you and James perform underage magic!?' Sirius shrugged.

'Charlus and Dorea's wards block The Trace... plus they've never minded, as long as we're responsible.' I sighed.

'Wouldn't call a murderous slinky responsible.' Sirius laughed.

'Hey! I just saved you; I'd say that's very responsible. It's not my fault the bloody thing keeps escaping the box Prongs and I put it in.' I've watched in amusement several times as the two Marauders wrestled the slinky into a little wooden box, but it keeps breaking the box's locking mechanism.

'How about fastening a belt around the box?' I stepped forward, taking hold of Sirius's free hand, as I made my suggestion '... and for saving me, well, I think you deserve a reward.' I leaned in, pressing my lips to Sirius's. The slinky interrupted this kiss when it wrapped around our legs, toppling us over.

xxx

Christmas Eve is tomorrow: and it snowed last night, but that hasn't stopped James and Sirius from playing Quidditch. I decided to remain in the warmth of the house, watching the boys from the sunroom with a book. I was daydreaming a little when Dorea appeared.

'Hermione, love... would you like to help me bake the Christmas treats?' I snapped back to reality, before glancing towards Dorea. I'd been thinking about the Christmases with the Weasleys; we'd always stuff ourselves stupid with Molly's cooking.

'That would be nice, Dorea.' I followed Dorea to the kitchen, where ingredients were waiting. Dorea explained the plan as she conjured a couple of aprons.

'I make gingerbread men, to string up and hang in the dining room... a Christmas pudding... the Potter family's trifle, which is eggnog, raspberry and gingerbread flavour... a Yule log that's a Black family recipe...' I nodded in agreement as Dorea continued. '... and I thought seeing as you're with us this year, maybe we could make something that you usually have for Christmas.' I was a little surprised when Dorea suggested this. I do miss the cinnamon rolls that mum used to make for Christmas morning. I'd made them for the Weasleys last year: Fred and George had fought over the last one. I couldn't help smiling at the memory.

'Mum always made cinnamon rolls for Christmas morning: she taught me how to make them when I was eleven.' Dorea smiled.

'Baxter!' The house elf appeared. 'Please would you fetch the ingredients, which Miss. Granger needs for her cinnamon rolls?' Baxter nodded.

Dorea put me in charge of the gingerbread men, so I was quietly combining together the ingredients as Dorea spoke. 'I heard you punched Abraxas Malfoy's son in the face.' I flushed a little red, as I glanced towards Dorea.

'He... well... he called me a mudblood: and try... tried to hex us when our backs were turned.' Dorea chuckled.

'Don't worry, darlin. I've met Lucius, he's a pompous prat, believe me... he needed taking down a peg or two.' With the ice broke the conversation flowed between me and Dorea. Dorea told me about the New Year's Eve Ball, which her and Charlus host: she said she'd take me into London after Christmas to find a suitable dress. Apparently, all the pureblood families are invited to this ball, and Dorea apologised because that meant Sirius's parents would be attending. I was mildly scared of Orion and Walburg Black, because they definitely wouldn't approve of me. Dorea said I shouldn't stress out about it, because she'd protect me from them. '... and if you like I'll force Sirius to wear his Black family dress robes, because he looks quite dashing in them.' I smirked.

'Black family dress robes?' Dorea nodded.

'They're very Elizabethan Renaissance in style... they're a black and silver doublet, black trousers, and a black cloak. He hates them... although, Walburg used to dress him in pumpkin breeches and tights when he was little, so he should think himself lucky he's allowed to wear trousers now.' I chuckled.

'I'd have like to have seen that.' Dorea said she had pictures that she could show me sometime, of Sirius in his pumpkin breeches and tights. I said I'd keep these pictures in mind if I ever felt like Sirius needed embarrassing.

James and Sirius returned to the house –soaking wet– just in time to help themselves to the treats that Dorea and I had baked. Dorea stopped the two Marauders, before they traipsed water all over the kitchen. She pulled her wand out, casting to instantly dry them off: James grinned.

'Thanks mum... are we allowed to try the baking?' Dorea nodded, holding out the cinnamon rolls. James and Sirius quickly grabbed one each, before sitting around the breakfast table. I helped myself to a cinnamon roll when Dorea offered, and joined the boys at the table. Sirius spoke.

'Dorea... these are delicious.' Dorea chuckled.

'Glad you think so... Hermione made them.' Sirius's mouth dropped open, which is kind of gross, because he's still eating his cinnamon roll. James spoke, a little louder than necessary, plus his mouth is half full.

'Damn! You have to marry her, Padfoot... these are so worth getting disowned over!' I flushed bright red at James's comment.

 **A/N: So next chapter is Christmas... Yay! I get to write a Christmas chapter in the middle of May :P Hope you all enjoyed this chapter: hope the description of Sirius's family dress robes is clear. If it's not let me know. Read. Review. Love. Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	22. A Potter Christmas - Part 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 22: A Potter Christmas - Part 1**

'Hermione. Wake up. It's Christmas.' I groaned, attempting to shove my insane boyfriend away. 'Please, Mynee. Wake up.' I could just about see Sirius's eyes through the darkness: I mumbled.

'Go away, Siri. I'm sleeping.' Sirius moved closer, so I could see him pouting.

'But... It's Christmas. Wake up.' I pulled the duvet over my head.

'What time is it?' Sirius responded as if his answer was normal.

'Half 3.' I pushed the duvet away, gazing towards Sirius for a moment, before speaking.

'You're insane... it's the middle of the night.' He continued to pout. 'Go back to bed, Siri.' The next second, Sirius had made himself comfortable under the duvet beside me. 'I meant your own bed.' He shook his head.

'Nope. I not leaving.' I sighed, wiggling back under the duvet, so that I was facing away from Sirius.

'Stubborn mutt.' I mumbled, falling back into a peaceful slumber. Waking up around half 7, I would've completely believed the conversation with Sirius had been a dream, had I not found myself now in his arms. He'd fallen back to sleep. I rolled over, smirking at how dumb he looks when he's asleep. I poked his cheek. 'Siri. It's Christmas. Wake up.' His eyes fluttered open, a smile appearing on his face when he saw me.

'Hmm... it's already the best Christmas ever.' I blushed. 'Merry Christmas, Mynee.' Sirius kissed me.

'Merry Christmas, Siri.'

It's Potter tradition to open Christmas presents in your pyjamas, at least that's what Sirius said. Sirius led me downstairs, where we found James bouncing around the family room and Charlus watching in amusement.

'You've spiked his eggnog again, haven't you?' Charlus nodded towards Sirius: Sirius chuckled, as Dorea entered the room with a sobering draught for James. I watched with suppressed amusement as James pulled a face after drinking the potion.

'That's not eggnog!' Dorea chuckled.

'No, sweetie... and there'll be no more of your father's 'special' eggnog for you.' Dorea glared towards Charlus, who spoke.

'It was just a little dandelion brandy, it's not my fault one drop makes our boy drunk.' Dorea rolled her eyes, obviously accustomed to her husband's antics.

'Hermione. Sirius. Would you like some eggnog? Pomsey's made fresh.' I took a seat between James and Sirius, as I said that some eggnog sounded lovely. Dorea smiled, summoning a tray containing a jug of eggnog and mugs. The eggnog poured itself, before the mugs levitated across the room to each of us: and the next second, I'd taken a sip. The eggnog is delicious.

After James had sobered up, both him and Sirius sat excitedly gazing towards their presents. Dorea chuckled, sitting herself on the arm of Charlus's armchair, with a camera in hand. 'Charlus, hand out the presents, before the boys explode.' Charlus grinned towards his wife, before effortlessly casting the spell to hand out the presents. The first present I received was from Marlene: I opened it carefully, whereas James and Sirius instantly destroyed the wrapping paper on their gifts. A flash from Dorea's camera blinded me as I pulled Marlene's present from the wrappings: Marlene's brought me black non-stumble heels, which I am thankful for, because I could wear them to the New Year's Eve ball. I found myself glancing towards Sirius, whom I was surprised to see had his nose in a book: _Magical Modifications for Muggle Transport Vehicles._ I smirked as I thought about Sirius's motorbike, which he'd own someday: Charlus spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

'Couldn't persuade Dorea to get you the actual motorbike.' Sirius chuckled, but seemed thrilled with his book. A moment passed, before James childishly demanded more presents, so the destruction of wrapping paper continued. I received a set of witch-o-matic hair curlers from Dorcas; something I've never had before, but was excited to try them. Lily's present was a gorgeous black-glitter clutch, which she'd casted an Undetectable Extension Charm on, and would be great with the heels from Marlene. James brought me an _infinus_ -photo album, which is capable of holding a lifetime of photos. Sirius said he'd get me copies of the pictures we took in muggle London as a start.

 **A/N: I'll post Part 2 later this evening... for now hope you enjoyed Part 1. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	23. A Potter Christmas - Part 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 23: A Potter Christmas - Part 2**

I paused after James's present to watch James and Sirius for a moment. Sirius is now holding the infamous set of two-way mirrors: James spoke.

'They're two-way mirrors!' James proceeded to demonstrate, by taking a mirror and rushing out the room. I watched Sirius glance towards his mirror, and a moment later James's voice appeared. 'We can use them to keep each other company in detention.' I smirked, meaning Sirius glanced towards me: I spoke.

'Awww... now you and Jamesie never have to be apart.' Charlus laughed as I mocked Sirius in a babyish tone.

'I like this muggle-born.' I flushed red, which made Sirius smirk. I ignored him, returning to my presents: opening the one from Peter. Peter brought me sweets from Honeydukes, which I'm glad about, because that's all I'd brought him. I moved onto the book-shaped one from Remus, which was indeed a book, called _Hunting The Wizarding World_. It's about the 17th century muggle witch-hunts, from a wizard's point of view. I spent a second reading the dust jacket of this book, until another present appeared in front of me. This present was from Dorea and Charlus, which surprised me a little. Dorea smiled, encouraging me to unwrap it. Under the wrapping paper was a beautiful crocheted blanket. I was speechless, so Dorea spoke.

'Thought you could do with a little home comfort at Hogwarts.'

'Thank you.' That's all I could say as tears appeared in my eyes: Dorea continued.

'Awww... hun, it's perfectly alright.' Dorea came over to hug me, as I wiped the tears from my eyes. 'You're always welcome in this house, sweetie.' I smiled at her.

My present from Sirius had somehow been left till the very end, along with Sirius's present from me. I'd brought Sirius several muggle band tshirts, because I know he has a fascination with muggle music. He'd received a muggle radio from Remus, which he was over the moon with. I watched Sirius as he enthusiastically reached for his final present, before pausing: I spoke.

'Everything okay, Siri?' Sirius glanced towards me, nodding. His present now sat on his lap as he spoke.

'Open yours first.' I smirked, before taking my present. I carefully removed the wrapping paper to find a jewellery box. He'd brought me jewellery. I opened the box and inside was a delicate gold necklace, with a small pendent shaped like the constellation Canis Major. The stars in this pendent were tiny rubies, with a larger ruby to represent the star called Sirius. It was beautiful. Dorea spoke as I sat gazing speechlessly at the necklace.

'Sirius, that's so adorable, where'd you learn to be romantic?' James and Charlus chuckled at Dorea's comment, whilst Sirius's hands appeared in front of me. He removed the necklace from the box, wrapping it around my neck.

'Do you like it?' I nodded.

'It's perfect.' The next second, I kissed Sirius: why's he such a dopey romantic mutt?

Sirius loved the band tshirts that I'd brought him, and instantly put one of them on when we went to dress. The rest of Christmas day was great: we ate so much amazing food at lunchtime. Charlus told Pomsey and Baxter that they could join us for Christmas lunch, which didn't seem to shock the house elves, so must be another Potter tradition. I danced to muggle music with Sirius in the sunroom when he was trying out his new muggle radio: James had joined in, but he soon got bored and went to play wizards chess with Charlus. Dorea spent the day taking pictures, which I would insist I get copies of for my new photo album. We all ended up that evening sitting in one of the drawing rooms, a little tipsy, because Dorea had allowed us to add rum to the eggnog sometime during the afternoon. I ended up teaching them how to play charades, which was so amusing and caused the evening to end in laughter.

 **A/N: So I've been asked how this story is going to work once Hermione returns to her own time. She won't be returning in the sense of jumping forward in time, because that's not possible in the wizarding world. I have a plan of how everything will unfold and without giving spoilers I will just like to say that time will resolve itself in 1996, because time is very good at that. Anyway, hope you're all enjoying this story, I'm assuming you all are cause I am still getting views. Read. Review. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	24. Afraid of Falling

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 24: Afraid of Falling**

I'd spent the last couple of days losing myself in Charlus's library. I'd found several books, which described the animagus transformation: and there are many useful books describing interesting charms and defensive spells. I was fascinated with an old book that described the design of protective wards and how to implement them, though evidently, there were still a few loopholes in my technique, because Sirius managed to sneak up on me.

'Isn't my little bookworm gotten bored of all these dusty books?' I smirked, glancing towards him.

'These books are so interesting. I'm learning so much.' Sirius placed his arms around me, as he glanced towards the book that I was reading.

'Hey. That's the animagus transformation. You're thinking of joining us?' I'd intended to keep it secret, but I guess that plans out the window now.

'Err... yes. I haven't started the process though, still getting my head around the theory.' Sirius nodded, taking the seat next to me.

'Great! There's 3 steps... the first is, by far, the worst. You have to keep a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month. We asked Charlus about that part, because he's done it... apparently, most people use a sticking charm, to hold it in their mouths.' I interrupted Sirius at this point.

'I didn't know Charlus was an animagus?' Sirius nodded.

'He transforms into a polecat... Professor Cullen is one as well: her animagus form is a spectacular white peacock...' Sirius continued by explaining the second and third steps in the animagus transformation. The second step is practicing the incantation, with the appropriate visualisation. I've read that you have to focus on transfiguring individual body parts, before attempting a full transformation. Sirius told me about his first attempt with the incantation: he ended up stuck with Padfoot's tail, and Madam Pomfrey had to remove it. The third, and final, step is practicing a meditative state of mind in combination with the incantation, as a wandless, non-verbal spell. I would probably begin these steps during the summer holidays, so that I have the first step complete, before I start 6th year.

Sirius somehow persuaded me out of the library, and convinced me to take a broom ride with him. It should've taken an Imperius Curse, to even get me on a broom, but all Sirius had to do was pout and ask. Also, the mention of the word 'broom' caused an excited James to appear: Sirius smirked.

'You're coming with us, I guess.' James nodded.

'Definitely. Need to stretch these old wings.' James stretched his arms as to illustrate his point. We then headed out to the Potters' broom shed, which is massive; there must be at least twenty broomsticks in here. James and Sirius quickly grabbed broomsticks, whilst I stood there feeling physically sick. James spoke. 'Mynee, you've gone pale. You're afraid of flying?' I shook my head.

'I'm not afraid of flying. I'm afraid...' James finished my sentence.

'... of falling. You sound just like Moony.' Sirius abandoned his broom for a moment to come and wrap his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around Sirius, leaning into his torso. Sirius whispered into my ear.

'You can squeeze me as tight as you like, but I promise you won't fall.' I took a few deep breaths, filling my head with Sirius's scent, which seemed to help a little. I glanced up with a smile, which Sirius returned, before fetching his broom and leading me outside. The broom ride wasn't unbearable to begin with, but I did scream when Sirius pushed the broomstick to go faster. I could feel Sirius's torso shaking with laughter, as I tighten my hold around him, so I guess he was purposely trying to make me scream. He would regret it, because I would get my revenge.

 **A/N: Yeah so just a bit of a filler today, I was researching about what JK Rowling has released about the animals** **transformation, and the mandrake leaf step is all I could find, then I kinda mad the rest up using common sense. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'd like to thank** **and Slaythevampire87 for their reviews, I'm glad you're both enjoying the story. Read. Love. Review. Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	25. Dress Robes and the Red Dress

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 25: Dress Robes and the Red Dress**

Dorea's very excited about going dress shopping with me: according to James, I'm the daughter that Dorea always wanted. We've just arrived in Diagon Alley, with James and Sirius in toe, because Dorea doesn't trust them home alone. Yesterday, James and Sirius blew up a cauldron, while trying to brew Everlasting Helium Serum, which is another potion from _Essential Potions for Pranksters._ The accident left James and Sirius with abnormally high-pitched voices until the serum wore off: I laughed so much when either of them spoke, because they sounded ridiculous. They're currently both sulking, because Dorea forced them to come dress shopping. Our first stop is Madam Malkin's, because Dorea says James needs new dress robes. James and Sirius groaned at the sight of the shop, but Sirius instantly cheered up when he realised that he wouldn't need measuring for new robes. Sirius and I watched Dorea drag an almost kicking and screaming James into the store, before Sirius took hold of my hand and we followed. Inside the store, the sales assistant welcome Dorea. Dorea spoke.

'My son needs measuring for new dress robes.' The sales assistant nodded enthusiastically, ordering James to hop up onto the platform. James begrudgingly did as he was told, although, not without a threatening glance from Dorea. Sirius and I seated ourselves in the waiting area: Sirius spoke.

'Prongs would've been happier wearing the dress robes, which are too short around his ankles.' I smirked.

'He's just being a big baby.' Sirius looked at me as if I had a second head, apparently, Sirius would take James's side on this matter. I changed the subject, asking when Remus would arrive. Remus is staying at Potter Manor for the last few days of the holiday, and the New Years Eve ball.

'Tomorrow morning sometime, he should've recovered by now.' The full moon was a few nights ago. I know that Sirius and James feel bad that they couldn't be with Remus, but they had to keep their abilities secret, and Remus's parents lock him in their basement. I hoped Remus is okay, because I've heard his transformations were bad when he was a teenager. I took hold of Sirius's hand, as I could see the worry in his eyes.

'He'll be all right. He's a Gryffindor, remember.' Sirius grinned.

A few moments passed, before James spoke. He'd just realised that he's having to endure the torture of being measured up alone.

'How come Padfoot doesn't have to have new dress robes?' Dorea chuckled.

'Because Sirius will be wearing his Black family dress robes... and they're designed to grow with the wizard.' James smirked and Sirius's face fell as he registered Dorea's words.

'What?!' Dorea repeated herself.

'You'll be wearing your Black family robes, hun.' Sirius shook his head.

'I won't... and you can't make me.' Dorea's smile was positively evil, meaning Sirius corrected his wording. 'I... I mean you w-wouldn't make me. Please. Please auntie, I hate them. Please.' He was begging by the end, and pouting towards Dorea, who shook her head.

'You'll do as you're told Sirius Orion Black.' ... and with that Sirius didn't talk to Dorea for the rest of the day. I ran my fingers through Sirius's hair, trying to make him feel better.

'Siri, don't sulk. It can't be that bad.' Sirius spoke stubbornly.

'Is!' I sighed, continuing to run my fingers through Sirius's hair. I listened to Dorea as she described what style of dress robe that she wanted for James. James muttering under his breath about his mother's choice.

It took around an hour for James to be fitted with new dress robes: he looked nice in them and pulled ridiculous poses in front of the mirror. Sirius called him a brainless vein stag, to which James stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. After leaving Madam Malkin's, Dorea gave James and Sirius money to entertain themselves with in Diagon Alley, whilst we went into muggle London to shop for dresses. Dorea threaten to confiscate their broomsticks, if they caused a scene and ended up in one of the Ministries holding quarters again. James and Sirius ran off down Diagon Alley, as I asked Dorea what happened last time. Dorea sighed.

'They'd just taught themselves the Disillusionment Charm, and found it amusing to jump out and scare people. The Aurors were called, and Charlus was informed his son was in the Ministries holding quarters for disrupting the peace.' I rolled my eyes, following Dorea back to the Leaky Cauldron. She said we'd be dress shopping in Covent Gardens, as there's apparently lots of nice dress boutiques there. I started the conversation as we walked to Covent Gardens.

'Who is invited to the ball this weekend?' Dorea grinned.

'There's around 200 guests... the Black family is invited, and usually all attend. Sirius's cousin Bellatrix is bringing Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, as she's engaged too Rodolphus. They're getting married this summer, though, I doubt Sirius will invite you to the wedding. Andromeda Black might bring her husband, but he's muggle-born. The Malfoys are attending... the Weasleys... Horace Slughorn... the Prewetts... the Longbottoms... Charlus has invited a load of people whom work at the Ministry: Alastor Moody will be there, you'll find that amusing, because Sirius is terrified of Moody.' One surname had stuck out in particular as Dorea spoke: the Weasleys. I would meet a young Molly and Arthur: and Bill and Charlie as children. I must've looked worried as Dorea continued, because she told me not to worry and that she'd introduce me to everyone. I am nervous about meeting some of these guests, as Dumbledore has informed some of them that I'd 'predicted' their deaths. I received a letter from Dumbledore the other day: he's finding it difficult to gather much information about the Horcruxes, but has informed his contacts at the Ministry about the list of Death Eaters.

Dorea and I tried several dress shops as we wondered through Covent Gardens. There were lots of lovely dresses: the first one that I tried on was a black corseted cocktail dress, with rose patterning and a waterfall skirt-line. It was nice, though it reminded me of the Black family style. Dorea said I looked lovely in this dress, and that it would be a good choice, if I did attend Bellatrix's wedding as Sirius's date. I was eventually persuaded into buying this dress, even though it wouldn't be suitable for the ball. I have a feeling I've just been invited to a wedding this summer, without Sirius's knowledge. I doubted Sirius even wanted to attend his cousins wedding, but apparently he's now taking me as his date. Dorea found a steady supply of dress options, as we moved from shop to shop. I thought she looked incredible in everything she tried, well, until I saw her in the dress that she ultimately purchased. It's a vintage dress with a beautiful black lace bodice and a champagne floor-length tulle skirt, which the lace overlapped with. I would never look as good as Dorea did in this dress. Once Dorea had paid we moved to the next shop. I tried a few dresses, before I came across this red dress. I instantly fell in love with the floor-length red dress, which pools around my feet. The dress has a bow, where the fabric ties at the back, and the shape fits perfectly. I feel beautiful in this dress, and when Dorea saw me she smiled.

'That's the dress... I can tell from your face.' I couldn't help smiling. 'You're beautiful: that colour suits you.' I hadn't known what colour dress I wanted, but I knew it had to be floor-length and elegant: this dress ticks both of those boxes. Dorea chuckled at my reaction, as I almost giggled like a pathetic little girl, whilst gazing into the mirror. I love this dress.

 **A/N: Okay so I'm sure no one will complain, but this chapter ended up longer than usual :P. Hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter will be Remus's arrival, then the following chapter the ball. Read and Review. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	26. Gryffindor Courage

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 25: Gryffindor Courage**

Remus arrived the following afternoon with a quite obvious new scar across his face, but otherwise he seemed fine. I watched James and Sirius more or less dog-pile the werewolf, as he stood beside his trunk. I spoke.

'Did you have a good Christmas, Remus?' Remus effortlessly knocked away his two best friends, before responding.

'Yes, thank you. How's yours been with these nutters?' Sirius –whom Remus had knocked to the ground– spoke.

'Hey! I am a lunatic, not a nutter!' Remus laughed, offering his hand to help Sirius up, as James spoke.

'How was the full moon?' Remus shrugged.

'Fine.' James crossed his arms, obviously not believing Remus. I smirked when Sirius ended up back on the ground, because Remus pulled his hand away as he snapped at James. 'Prongs, I don't want to talk about it!' James and Remus argued, until Remus shoved James out of the way and stormed off up the stairs. James huffed, then left out of the front door. I hopped down from the staircase where I'd been watching the scene unfold. I offered Sirius my hand, as he still hadn't moved from the floor. I pulled Sirius too his feet, before speaking.

'Go and find James... I'm going to speak to Rem.' Sirius nodded, before dashing out the front door after James. I found Remus in the guest room where he'd be staying. He's laying face down on the bed. I chuckled.

'You know... screaming into a pillow always helps me, when I'm pissed off.' A muffled laugh came from Remus, before he looked up.

Remus and I sat opposite each other on the bed, I started the conversation. 'I sent Sirius after James.' Remus sighed.

'I shouldn't have snapped. He's just being a good friend.' I smiled.

'James will understand, he's not a complete toe rag.' Remus laughed.

'So... looking forward to the ball?' I didn't comment on the sudden change in subject. I just answered Remus's question.

'Hmmm... I'm terrified.' Remus raised his eyebrows

'Where's your Gryffindor courage?' I smirked.

'It'll be hiding under the table, from all the purebloods.' Remus laughed.

'Mynee, you'll be fine... though, I heard Alastor Moody is looking forward to meeting you.' I felt my face drop.

'What?!' Remus shrugged.

'Rumours at the Ministry, dad says everyone's heard about Dumbledore's second cousin: apparently, she's good with a wand.' I was speechless as Remus continued. 'Anyway, the Black family aren't that bad, well you have to learn to avoid certain members... but Sirius's cousin Andromeda, and uncle Alphard are nice.' When I thought about the Black family that I knew in the future, I was terrified about meeting them this weekend. Walburga's portrait in Grimmauld Place always screamed blue murder whenever I entered the house. I could only imagine she'd been worse in person. Then, there's Bellatrix, who's going to torture Neville's parents and kill Sirius, unless I changed the future. I spoke after a moment of silence.

'What about Sirius's parents?' Remus didn't answer, meaning I shoved him: he laughed.

'Look... Sirius won't care what his parents think; he never has done... it'll be okay.' I didn't argue with Remus, because his words were kind of comforting.

I'd left Remus to unpack by the time James and Sirius returned. Sirius found me sprawled across my bed, reading a book... I however didn't see him until he'd sat on me: he spoke.

'Mynee... you're such a nerd.' I tried to tip Sirius off of me, but wasn't strong enough, and just spoke.

'We are taking OWLs in a few months.' I'm not too worried about my OWLs this time around, because I'd practically taken 5th year twice now: and I'd already sat a few OWLs. Sirius groaned as I mentioned OWLs.

'Don't remind me.' I didn't think Sirius would struggle with his OWLs; Remus always told me that James and Sirius were talented without trying. There was a moment of silence, before Sirius continued. 'Would you help me revise for Charms?... Remus gave up with me around 2nd year: he says that I have the attention span of a teaspoon.' I smirked, but glanced toward Sirius as I spoke.

'Sure, sweetie. I don't mind helping you revise.' Sirius grinned, before starting a new topic.

'So... you're scared of my parents?' I would kill Messrs Moony; that conversation earlier was meant to be in confidences. Sirius chuckled, probably at the expression on my face.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, next chapter will be the ball, well preparation/getting ready for the ball. I haven't decided whether to split the ball into a few chapters. I would like to thank: SecretsThatLieHidden for their constructive criticism and nice comments; heavenly1998 for another nice review, it's really appreciated; and harryginny4life** **for a short'n'sweet review, which made me grin** **... Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	27. New Year's Eve Ball - Part 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 27: New Year's Eve Ball - Part 1**

Dorea has charmed Sirius's dress robes to attack him, because he continues to insist that he will not wear them. Last I'd seen, the dress robes were dragging a kicking and screaming Sirius back to his bedroom. I could hear the commotion coming from Sirius's room, as my witch-o-matic curlers placed themselves into my hair. There was clanking and swearing for a few minutes, before everything fell silent. The silence was a little worrying, but then laughter from James and Remus filled the air; hexes were fired; and I heard Sirius's bedroom door slam shut. I decided not to get involved for now. I continued getting myself ready, pulling my dress out of the wardrobe with a stereotypical twirl. I can't wait to wear this dress. I placed the dress on my bed, before returning to the dresser to apply some makeup. I applied a subtle amount, because Sirius doesn't think a lot of makeup is attractive on a girl. He's said as much when he wondered aloud about what some of the older girls at Hogwarts could be hiding under all that gloop. I'd smirked at his comment: I love his personality so much. I was applying a red lipstick as my witch-o-matic curlers began taking themselves out of my hair. I'm getting excited about the ball now. I quickly climbed into my dress, and the black non-stumble heels, because I am running a little late. I caught my reflection in the mirror as I went to exit the room. I couldn't believe it was me who was staring back: a massive smile appeared on my lips.

Sirius was waiting for me in the foyer. His mouth popped open as I walked down the stairs: I stopped halfway, because Sirius took my breath away. Dorea wasn't lying when she said Sirius looks dashing in his family dress robes. I spoke without much thought.

'You're so handsome!' That drop-dead gorgeous smile appeared on Sirius's lips.

'You look stunning... and thanks, for trying to make me feel better.' I was serious: he looks incredible in his family dress robes. I continued walking down the stairs: speaking as I went.

'Sirius. I mean it, honestly, you look amazing.' Sirius offered me his arm, which I accepted. He led me towards the back garden, where a massive marquee had been erected and transformed into a ballroom. 'I kind of like your dress robes.' Sirius glanced towards me.

'Hmmm... I might have, possibly, overreacted a little.' I giggled.

'You think?' Sirius chuckled, pressing his lips to the side of my forehead. 'Come on, you daft prat... lets get in there.' Entering the marquee, I was still holding Sirius's arm, most of the guests have arrived, and I can see a lot of people who look strangely familiar to me. Sirius spoke.

'Wanna dance?' I smirked.

'Erm... Siri. I've seen you dance... you're terrible.' Sirius's eyes narrowed as he glanced towards me.

'Hey! I'll have you know, I'm an excellent waltzer... I was just messing around after the Quidditch match.' I decided to give Sirius a chance, so pulled him towards the dance floor.

'Okay cape-boy, prove it.' Sirius placed a hand on my waist: it took him a second to register what I'd just called him.

'Hey! No making fun of my cape.' I chuckled as we began to dance.

Sirius is actually pretty all right at ballroom dancing, but then I'm not too surprised, because I suspected that the Blacks would teach their children proper old fashion etiquette from a young age, and in my mind that includes formal dancing. I was having fun dancing with Sirius, when Dumbledore appeared.

'Mr. Black, would you mind if I cut in?' Sirius removed his hand from my waist, responding to Dumbledore's request.

'Of course, Professor.' Sirius kissed me on the cheek and dashed off yelling towards James. I began dancing with Dumbledore, whom spoke.

'Are you having a nice holiday, my dear?' I smiled.

'Yes, it's been very enjoyable, the Potter's have been very generous.' The usual twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes.

'Splendid... It is wonderful to see that you've adapted so well to this new time. You will require both friendship and love for the difficulties that lay ahead.' Dumbledore said that he would like to meet, once I return to Hogwarts, to discuss how we're going to proceed with preventing the unfortunate events that happen in the future. I am hoping this means that he's figured out how to find and destroy the Dark Lord's horcruxes. Dumbledore, however, said no more about business and we continued with small talk: as per usual, Dumbledore's choice of topic surprised me, as he started talking about toast.

I eventually escaped from Dumbledore, and found myself collapsing into a chair beside Remus. Remus smirked.

'All danced out?' I glanced towards the werewolf.

'Yes, well, unless Messrs Moony is offering.' Moony smirked.

'I don't dance.' I grinned towards Remus.

'Don't... or can't?' Remus chuckled.

'Can't. I'm a disaster on the dance floor.' I didn't press the topic further, and as we sat watching the dance floor, a 5-year-old Nymphadora Tonks climbed out from under the table where we were sat. Tonks giggled.

'Ello Remus.' I smirked, as Remus chuckled again.

'Nymphadora, what you doing under the table, sweetie?' The next second, the table's centrepiece exploded as Tonks screamed.

'Don't! Call me, Nymphadora!' I couldn't help chuckling. Remus responded.

'... But that's your name.' Tonks's hair is now orange, though it had started off black, much like most of the Black family descendants. I watched Tonks stick her tongue out at Remus, before skipping off across the dance floor. Remus spoke. 'That's Nymphadora Tonks, though she prefers Dora. She's Andromeda's little girl.' I smiled.

'She's so cute.' Remus laughed.

'I guess... If by cute, you mean crazier than a bag of pixies. She's a metamorphagi, though she's still learning to control it.' I chuckled... if only Moony knew, that he would fall in love with Tonks, and love her just the way she is. I was about to continue our conversation when a piercing scream interrupted the music.

'No son of mine is going to marry a mudblood!'

 **A/N: Hey! I'm back... sorry for the delay. I had really bad writers block with this chapter for some reason, I just couldn't get it written. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, just a little bit of a filler... next chapter it all kicks off. Three guesses who is screaming at the end here. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers: heavenly1998, Jason ho and harryginny4life. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to spare a moment and review, cause they always give me a nudge and make me feel guilty about not writing. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	28. New Year's Eve Ball - Part 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 28: New Year's Eve Ball - Part 2**

The piercing scream came from across the marquee; and belonged to Walburga Black. Walburga continued screaming, but Sirius was unfazed. 'You're a disgrace to the family name!' Sirius retaliated.

'Good!' Walburga slapped Sirius: I flinched, but Sirius stood brave as Orion Black bellowed at him.

'Sirius! Black! Show your mother some respect!' Sirius scoffed.

'This woman isn't fit to be my mother.' I'd subconsciously risen from my chair: Remus rose beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I watched as Walburga Black slapped Sirius a second time, this time leaving scratches across his face. Orion bellowed again.

'You ungrateful blood traitor!' I cautiously wondered forward as the argument continued, Remus's hand falling from my shoulder. The marquee was in stunned silence by now: Sirius told his parents that he hated them, and that's when Orion raised his wand. I was by Sirius's side in seconds, as Orion raised his wand. I didn't let myself think, before disarming and immobilizing Orion Black. He never had the chance to hex his eldest son. Sirius smirked, introducing me to his mother.

'This is Hermione Jane Granger: smartest witch I've ever met.' Walburga gave me a deathly glare, before screaming.

'Filthy little mudblood! How dare you?! Someone needs to teach you to respect your superiors!' Walburga raised her wand at me, but my Gryffindor bravery meant I didn't flinch. The next second, Walburga cast, and I would've been able to block it, if Sirius hadn't stepped in the way. Walburga shrieked. 'Stupid boy! Get out the way, so I can teach this little mudblood some manners!' I could tell Sirius was in pain, but he shook his head. I grabbed his hand, voicing my concern.

'Siri?!' Sirius responded to his mother.

'Never! I love her! You can hurt me all you want... but I won't let you touch Mynee!' Walburga shrieked obscenities at Sirius, before casting. This second hex knocked Sirius across the floor with a thud. I screamed his name, before turning to face Walburga, anger pumping through my veins: I spoke calmly.

'You've done a good job raising him... He's the most selfless, brave, and chivalrous boy I've ever met. Congratulations Mrs. Black, you've raised the perfect Gryffindor.' I disarmed Walburga, before glancing towards Sirius. I watched Sirius scramble to his feet, and storm out of the marquee.

I hurried after Sirius, eventually catching up to him in the Potter's broom shed. 'Siri... sweetie?' Sirius glanced towards me.

'I'm all right!' He sounded angry, but I wasn't scared. I walked forward, taking hold of Sirius's hand and making eye contact.

'You don't sound it.' Sirius didn't speak. 'Can I heal the scratches on your face?' He nodded, meaning I pulled out my wand and performed the simple healing spell. After I'd finished, we sat ourselves down in amongst the Potter's broomsticks. Sirius spoke.

'I'm sorry, about my parents.' I smiled.

'It isn't your fault, hun.' Sirius gazed into my eyes.

'I'm proud of you.' I chuckled.

'Because I disarmed both your parents and stunned your father?' Sirius nodded. I leaned forward to kiss Sirius on the cheek. 'You shouldn't have taken that hex for me, I could've blocked it.' Sirius glanced towards his feet, and as he did we were interrupted by Alastor Moody's gruff voice

'You alright, Black?' Sirius gazed towards the intimidating auror.

'Yes, sir.' Moody grumbled.

'You're a fool, jumping in front of that _erantedolus_ hex, when missy here could have easily blocked it.' Sirius didn't respond: Moody turned his attention to me. 'Alastor Moody.' I shook Moody's hand.

'Hermione Granger.' Moody spoke.

'Yes, I've heard all about you, Granger. You're impressive for a muggle born.' I smiled politely. I am used to comments about my heritage.

'Thank you.' Moody continued speaking.

'Right, well then, Mr. Black, get that temper under control... You're a hell of a wizard, but reckless.' Sirius didn't speak, so Moody turned to me again. 'It is a pleasure to meet you, Granger. I'm sure we'll meet again.' Moody exited the broom shed. Sirius and I sat in silence for around ten minutes, before Sirius spoke.

'Thank Merlin, that my boggart doesn't take the form of Mad-Eye.' I laughed, glad to hear that Sirius is feeling better.

 **A/N: Hey Everyone... Next chapter for you all. Just one note about this chapter: the** ** _erantedolus_** **hex which I didn't really explain because all that really needed to be known is that it causes pain. My idea for this hex is that it causes physical pain, unlike the cruciatus curse which is mental pain. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and remember to spend a moment to review. I would like to thank my reviewers that have reviewed since the last chapter. Just to clear up some concerns that katiek121 had in her review... Butterbeer has a slight alcohol content, because it's known to make house elves drunk, though, I decided that magical alcohol should affect muggle borns more, because well I wanted the cute drunk scene with Hermione and Sirius... and as for Hermione's feelings about Ron, in my mind she doesn't realise these feelings properly until her 7th year when Ron dates Lavender, so she never got to experience that. Hope this clears up my thoughts behind your concerns, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And finally, just like to comment on the probably abandonment that some of you were feeling, just to reassure you all I'd never abandon this story... I've actually already written some far in the future chapters: including the scene where Hermione tells Sirius the truth, but hey, no spoilers :P Happy Saturday Everyone. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	29. New Year's Eve Ball - Part 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 29: New Year's Eve Ball - Part 3**

I'd persuaded Sirius back into the marquee. He remained close, holding my hand, as if he expected another on of his relatives to hex me. I didn't mention his sudden clinginess, and just lead him over to the food where James was making a pig of himself. Little Nymphadora was also with James, probably because he's feeding her chocolate. I smirked.

'Is feeding the mad little thing chocolate a good idea?' James shrugged.

'She won't do any harm.' Nymphadora glanced towards Sirius and I as James spoke: a wide grin appeared on her lips.

'Sirius!' Sirius smiled.

'Dora!' Tonks giggled, and the next second she was clinging to Sirius's leg.

'Dance wid me!' Sirius picked up the crazy little five year old. I watched as Tonks flushed red, because Sirius kissed her on the cheek. 'Who that pretty lady?' Tonks was glaring at me by now: James answered her question.

'Hermione is Sirius's girlfriend.' The answer made Nymphadora's hair turn green, before she spoke.

'No! Sirius Black is Dora's boyfriend!' I watched Dora wrap her arms around Sirius's neck and repetitively press her lips to his face. I smirked.

'You can have him, sweetie.' Dora giggled, clapping together her hands.

'Dance!' Sirius sighed, but carried Dora onto the dance floor.

I watched Sirius twirling Tonks around on the dance floor: Tonks is giggling. James spoke as I watched the scene in front of me.

'You've got competition.' I smirked.

'Where's Moony?' James pointed towards where Remus had obviously been trapped between two very talkative young women. 'Philippa Notts and Eloise Winkleberry. They're in Ravenclaw, and they're always fawning over Remus.' There was a massive smile on James's lips, so I could tell that he found this amusing. I smirked as well, as I watched Remus's tortured expression.

'Well then Prongs, looks like you'll have to dance with me.' James's face fell.

'What?! But you're Sirius's chick!' I raised my eyebrows.

'Firstly, the mutt doesn't own me... Secondly, the mutt's been man-napped by a five year old... and thirdly, it would be too much of a shame to remove Remus from his oh so delightful company.' James shook his head.

'Fine. I warn you though, I was always skipping etiquette lessons as a child.' I grinned.

'Think I'll survive.' I dragged James onto the dance floor.

I let James lead the dancing at his own pace: he was right when he said he wasn't that good. This boy isn't graceful unless he has a broom between his legs. He's also rather self-conscious of people watching, meaning I distracted him with conversation.

'So, talk to me about Lil, what's the plan?' James stared into my eyes in disbelieve as I chose a certain red head as the topic. He shrugged.

'She'll realise how wonderful I am eventually, I've just got to be persistent.' I smirked.

'That's kind of obnoxious, don't you think?' James looked confused as I criticized him.

'You think?' I nodded.

'Yeah. Besides, I think she does have a weak spot for you... why don't you back off for a few weeks? Maybe she'll miss you.' James seemed to consider this for a few seconds, as I spoke again. 'Leaving Snape alone might help as well... you may not like it, but he is her best friend.' James was silent for a few minutes, before speaking.

'Okay. I'll try... but I can't ignore her completely.' I smirked again.

'Don't ignore her, say hello when you see her, but like a normal human being and not an arse hole. Ask her for help with your assignments and don't moan when she suggests going to the library. Be her friend James.' I am hoping that this is all going into that head of his. It would be nice to see James and Lily together sooner than it happened in my future. I know that Snape would call Lily a mudblood sometime after we returned to Hogwarts; and shortly after that, Sirius would tell Snape how to get passed the Whomping Willow. If I could help it, I would stop Sirius from making that mistake.

Sirius escaped from Nymphadora after a while, as it was her bedtime. Sirius danced with me again and we mingled, before ending up outside in the Potter's vast back garden shortly before 12 o'clock. We levitated ourselves into a tree and sat watching the stars. There's around 10 minutes left of 1975, and I wouldn't want to spend it any other way. Sirius spoke as I stared towards the sky.

'Here's to next year being better.' I grinned.

'I agree... how could it not be? I'm here now.' Sirius chuckled.

'Narcissist.' I smirked.

'You and James must be contagious.' Sirius smirked, as fireworks erupted in the sky and cheers came from the marquee.

'Happy New Year, Mynee.' I leaned forward to kiss Sirius.

'Happy New Year, Siri.'

 **A/N Last New Year's Eve Ball chapter, next chapter will be the train back to Hogwarts. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to spend a moment to review. Love Roxanne the Laugh x.**


	30. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 30: The Hogwarts Express**

I walked along Platform 9¾ with the Marauders, dragging my trunk behind me. I was rather glum about leaving Potter Manor: the old manor house felt like home. Dorea was in tears this morning, because James has to return to Hogwarts. James turned bright red as his mother had hugged him a little too tightly. I was climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express, after Sirius, when I heard Lily's voice.

'Hermione!' I turned as the red haired girl ran into me.

'Lily. Did you have a good Christmas?' Lily smiled.

'Yes. Thanks for the present, it's a really interesting read.' I smiled as Lily continued. 'How was your Christmas with Potter and Black?' We'd climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express by now and were wondering down the carriages. I responded to Lily's question.

'It was nice actually, James's parents are lovely... and Sirius took me sightseeing in Muggle London.' Lil didn't comment, and just rolled her eyes.

'You are so under the Marauders's spell... we'll have to change that.' I just laughed.

After searching for Marlene and Dorcas without much success, I'd convinced Lily to come and sit with the Marauders.

'Argh! You're becoming one of them. I knew I shouldn't have let you spent Christmas with Potter and Black.' I smirked.

'Black is my boyfriend, remember Lil?' Lily sighed.

'I don't know what you see in him, he's such an arrogant arse.' I chuckled.

'His arse is quite lovely actually.' The next second, Lily had her fingers in her ears.

'Lalala I'm not listening. Lalala.' We'd just reached the Marauders carriage, meaning each of the boys looked at Lily with weird expressions. I sat myself next to Sirius, well it would've been next to if he hadn't moved, so that I ended up on his lap. He whispered in my ear.

'What's wrong with Evans?' I smirked.

'She called you an arrogant arse...' Sirius was about to speak, but I put my finger on his lips, so that I could continue. '... I said your arse is quite lovely actually. I think it freaked her out.' Sirius smirked as I stared towards Lil. 'Take a seat, Lil.' She's still standing in the compartment doorway, probably because the last seat is next to Peter. Girls find Peter a little weird and most girls won't go near him. There was silence for a second, before James stood up.

'Here Lily, sit next to Remus.' Lily looked a little surprised by James's gesture as he took the seat beside Peter. I watched Lily flush a light shade of pink, before thanking James and sitting beside Remus. Remus spoke.

'Did you have a good Christmas, Lily?' Lily smiled.

'Yes. Except for when my sisters boyfriend came over for Boxing Day tea. He's a pig head, way worse than even Potter.' I smirked as Lily described Vernon Dursley.

The conversation about each of our Christmases continued for a while, until James got out the Replicating Bubbles to show Peter. Lily seemed cautious of the small bottle of bubbles; though, when James blew them, Lily's face softened.

'Awww, they're so pretty.' We watched them replicate for a few moments, before Sirius performed the counter curse. Lily spoke again. 'Why can't all your pranks be that pretty?' Seems Lily is impressed by the Replicating Bubbles: the Marauders were stunned.

'You won't go bat-shit crazy if we use these against Slytherin.' Lily shrugged.

'They're not going to hurt anyone, and it would be an amusing sight.' James looked stunned as Lily commented on the potential prank. Sirius spoke.

'Sweet!' I smirked, deciding to move the conversation on, away from pranking before James made an arse of himself.

'You think the house elves will have made that raspberry vanilla cheesecake for the welcome back feast.' Sirius smirked at my comment.

'What, so you and Moony can fight over the last slice again?' I nudged Sirius in the ribs.

'Hey! It's good cheesecake.' Sirius kissed me before I could whack him.

The kiss didn't last long because the others started making gagging noises, which earned them a stern glare from Sirius, though that was interrupted as the compartment door opened, revealing the sweets trolley.

'Anything from the trolley, dears? I was thrown off of Sirius's lap as he jumped up to buy treats. I sighed towards the silly mutt, whilst straightening myself out. James and Sirius brought enough sweets to feed Dumbledore's army. I helped myself to some of the pumpkin fizz that Sirius had brought, whilst Sirius threw sweets at Peter and Remus. I watched James, who hesitated, but then held his open box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans towards Lily.

'W... Err... Would you like some, Lily?' Lily eyed him cautiously, before helping herself to a handful of beans.

'Thanks, James.' James smiled, before telling Lil that she could help herself to the sweets and treats, if she liked.

 **A/N: Hey I'm back, so time to get back to Hogwarts with this story. I know I haven't updated for a while, but I have written three chapters, so I will be editing them and publishing them today. I hope you all like this next chapter and hope no one minds that I'm going to stray from the original timeline and get James and Lil together sooner. Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and remember to take some time to review, because if anything it makes me feel guilty and means you get the next chapter** **quicker :P Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	31. Plan Lilykins

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 31: Plan Lilykins**

Dorcas, Lily, Marlene and I were lounging in our dorm room after the welcome back feast. I had eaten so much that I didn't want to move. I was glad that it was almost time for bed, because journeys on the Hogwarts Express always leave me exhausted. There was silence between us, until Lily spoke, sounding somewhat concerned. 'Potter was acting weird today, wasn't he?' I glanced towards Lily as she spoke, shrugging my shoulders.

'Don't know what you mean.' Lily seemed thoughtful for a moment before speaking again.

'He gave me his seat on the train because I didn't want to sit near Peter, and he wasn't arrogant about it... and he let me have the last piece of chocolate cake even though he loves that cake. He usually eats most of it... and there was no song and drama about giving it to me. And he didn't say a word when Severus came over to talk.' I smirked. James is doing better than I thought he would with being Lil's friend. I could see that this new behaviour had seriously rattled Lily. I watched her sitting on her bed chewing her bottom lip, as Dorcas spoke.

'Ooo Jamesie is having an affect on our Lil.' Lily threw Dorcas a death glare.

'He is not.' Marlene giggled.

'So you're not confused now.' Lily shook her head.

'No! He's an insufferable arrogant pig.' Dorcas spoke.

'Who'd let you have the last piece of his favourite cake.' Lily huffed, then pulled her curtains around her bed. I smirked towards Dorcas and Marlene.

'You know what, I think he's finally got her where he wants her.' The next second, I was dodging the book Lily had thrown towards me.

xxx

We've been back at Hogwarts for three weeks now, and I find myself tutoring one Sirius Black, who seems to have been hit over the head since I last saw him. I know he isn't this stupid, but I wouldn't lose my temper and I wouldn't comment. I patiently explained the theory behind the Gemini charm again: for the 4th time, though, before I could finish Sirius interrupted me.

'Is that Prongs and Evans?!' I placed my hand over Sirius's big mouth.

'Shhh we're in the library.' Sirius batted my hand away as I turned to glance towards where Sirius was looking. James and Lily are sat across the room: Lily seems to be doing most of the talking, so I guess James asked her to help him with an assignment. I have to say I've been impressed with James over the last week. There's been a few arrogant shows of affection towards a certain red head, but in general he's been more subtle and like a friend would be. Lily is still thoroughly confused by James's behaviour, though I have caught her glancing at him a few times and just last night she had a little bit of a tizz because she now thinks James doesn't fancy her anymore. Dorcas had asked why that bothered her so much, but we didn't get an answer and Lily just huffed off to the prefects's bathroom. I could see it really bothers her that James isn't given her so much attention.

Sirius and I watched our fellow Gryffindors as they worked. A few moments passed before Lily giggled, obviously at something James said. Sirius mouth dropped open.

'Is she laughing at one of his lame arse jokes?' I smirked.

'Seems like it.' Sirius continued to gawk at them as I notice Snape entering the library. This would certainly test James's willpower. I listened as Snape greeted Lily, before throwing a sneer towards James. I had to grab Sirius before he sprung to James's side. 'No Siri, don't screw this up for James.' Sirius glanced towards me in disbelief as we heard James speak.

'Hey Severus.' We watched Snape go in to shock, before mumbling a response.

'Afternoon Potter.' Lily then offered Snape a seat, while James continued to work on his assignment. Snape watched James cautiously.

'I don't think that's a good idea, I can see you're busy.' I'm sure there was jealousy in Snape's voice. It's pretty obvious that the greasy hair Slytherin has a crush on Lily. Lily frowned, but then James spoke again.

'Nah, it's cool mate, we're just doing the Charms assignment.' Sirius's face fell, before glancing towards me.

'What has happened to Prongs?' I smirked.

'I told him to be her friend, and that includes not being mean to Snape. Don't worry; you'll have your chance to prank the slime ball.' I winked and that seemed to reassure him. 'Now come on, back to studying, or you'll never pass your OWLs.' Sirius gazed towards me with an expression of mock hurt.

'Hey! I'm not a complete imbecile ' I smirked.

'Really? You could've fooled me.' Sirius frowned: I chuckled, but leaned across the table to give him a kiss. A kiss, which resulted in Madam Prince throwing us out of the library, so I guess our study session is over for now.

 **A/N: Enjoy! Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	32. Lemon Sherbet

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 32: Lemon Sherbet**

Fawkes landed in front of me on the Gryffindor table as we were eating breakfast this morning. He was delivering a note from Dumbledore, which requested my presence this evening to discuss the new developments. I had replied informing Dumbledore that I could attend the meeting and therefore I was now stood beside the old phoenix statue. I spoke the password: custard creams, before proceeding up the staircase. Dumbledore was waiting for me, and as per usual, he offered me a lemon sherbet as I took a seat. I kindly turned down the bowl of yellow sweets, meaning Dumbledore spoke again.

'How have you settled back into Hogwarts, my dear?' I smiled at the headmaster's caring tone.

'Very well, thank you, sir. Preparations for my OWLs are going well.' Dumbledore smiled, responding to my answer.

'I am sure a smart young witch like yourself is more than ready for her OWLs... I've heard you're a good influence on two of my more troublesome students.' I smirked.

'Sirius and James?' Dumbledore nodded.

'Yes, dear. Madam Prince was very surprised to see Mr. Black actually studying in her library for a change... and I don't know what you've done to the relationship between Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape. Mr. Snape is becoming a touch paranoid and is convinced Mr. Potter is up to no good, though, I suspect Miss. Evans is the reason behind Mr. Potter's more subdue behaviour.' I raised my eyebrows as Dumbledore mentioned Lily.

'Sir. You know about James's infatuation with Lily?' A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes.

'Of course, Miss. Granger this is my castle and I am not one to shy away from idol gossip... however, moving on to the matter at hand, I have located Tom Riddles diary, and potentially the location of Marvolo Gaunt's Ring that was discussed earlier this year.' I was a little speechless as Dumbledore mentioned about these developments in his research.

There was silence for a moment, before I found my voice.

'Where are they? How do we obtain them? Do we know how to destroy them? When are...' Dumbledore stopped me midsentence because all of these questions had rapidly erupted from my lips. The old headmaster chuckled.

'My dear, take a step back for a second. I am aware that you wish to destroy these items as quickly as possible, but we must proceed with an air of caution. Tom Riddles diary is as you said with the Malfoy family, though, Abraxas doesn't realise the extent of the dark magic that its pages behold. I believe that Marvolo Gaunt's ring is probably hidden in the ruins of the Gaunt estate, though Mr. Riddle has likely placed powerful protection charms over this location and we shall have to plan carefully for it's extraction.' There was silence for a moment, before Dumbledore continued. 'I think it best that you get through your OWLs, before we proceed with searching out any horcruxes. You should enjoy the remainder of your fifth year here at Hogwarts. We shall begin with our quest to obtain the horcruxes during your 6th year.' I didn't react immediately, but eventually nodded.

'Yes, sir.' Dumbledore smiled, the usual twinkle appearing in his eyes.

'Marvelous, well, for the meantime I will continue to look into these horcruxes and attempt to devise a way to destroy them. Have a pleasant evening, Miss. Granger.' I smiled towards the headmaster, rising to my feet and wishing him goodnight.

I returned to Gryffindor common room to find Sirius waiting for me. I smiled towards Sirius, making my way over to sit beside the fire with him.

'How was the old coot?' I smirked.

'He was in good spirits, and not as barmy as usual.' Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist as I sat down, pulling me into his side. I leaned against Sirius's side as he continued to speak.

'Bet he still offered you one of those weird muggle sweets though.' I chuckled.

'They're called lemon sherbets... and yes, he did. You know they're laced with a calming draught, right?' Sirius looked rather surprised as his gaze met mine

'What?! That sneaky bastard, I've eaten so many of those damn sweets, and all this time he was only offering them to make me easier to deal with.' I chuckled, running my fingers through Sirius's hair, which I know works just as well as any old calming draught.

'Well, sweetie, you are a little difficult to handle when you get all riled up.' A dopey smile appeared on Sirius's lips as I continued running my fingers through his hair. He didn't speak, so I just kissed him, before announcing that I was off to bed. I left Sirius sat beside the fireplace still looking rather dimwitted.

 **A/N: Third chapter that I promised for today, there might be a fourth up by the end of the night, but that's if I finish it. This one is just to get everything back on track with finding the Horcruxes. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, remember to take a moment to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	33. Collateral Damage

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 33: C** **ollateral Damage**

The Marauders must be contagious, because I found myself unable to sleep, and instead of reading, I snuck into the boys' dorm. I tiptoed over to Sirius's bed, silently casting a silencing charm around Remus, because even if Hogwarts fell down around them, Remus would be the only Marauder to wake. I peered through Sirius's drapes: he's fast asleep. I muttered a hair-extension charm, causing his hair to fall down to his shoulders: before putting it in witch-o-matic curlers. I then let the curlers do their magic, returning an hour, or so later to remove them. The commotion was heard in the common room when Sirius woke up the following morning.

'Prongs! I am going to kill you!' There was laughing, then James hurtled into the common room, closely followed by Sirius.

'... but I'm innocent!' Sirius chased James around the common room. Sirius's hair shoulder length and in fabulous curls: I am so envious of his hair. I watched the two Marauders with a smug grin. Remus and Peter appeared moments later, barely able to stand with their laughter. I now see why Fred and George loved pulling pranks: it's satisfying and thoroughly amusing. The next second, Sirius chase James out of the portrait, both of them dressed in pyjamas as Remus sat himself opposite me.

'Who'd James borrow the curlers from?' I glanced towards the werewolf with a smirk.

'James didn't do it... I decided revenge was due, after Sirius scared me half to death on that bloody broom of his over the holidays.' Remus seemed speechless, but then spoke.

'I feel sorry for James now.' I chuckled.

'He's collateral damage.' Remus started laughing again.

Sirius reappeared 15 minutes later, looking pleased with himself. He wondered straight up to the boys' dorm. I followed after a second, knocking as I reached the top of the stairs. I found Sirius attempting to restore his hair to its former glory.

'What did you do to James?' Sirius shrugged, before starting to hack off the curls that I'd given him.

'I put him inside a suit of armour, don't worry I'll let him out eventually... once he's learnt his lesson.' I smirked, though before I could respond everything went blurry; and if I were an actual seer, I would have said I was having a premonition. It was like watching a memory through a pensieve, so from an external point of view. A younger version of myself was sat in the Great Hall with a heavy textbook. Harry and Ron were sat either side of me, stuffing their faces with breakfast. Ron was telling me that I'm such a bookworm between mouthfuls of bacon. I actually have memories like this from my own time, but this version of the memory quickly became strange, as three black-haired Gryffindor girls appeared. I would guess these girls are either triplets, or at the very least sisters. The first girl took the seat across from my younger self with her own textbook: and even though she was a complete stranger, I knew this girl was top of all her classes, and was even giving me a run for my money. The second girl, who had flowers in her hair, sat beside the first girl and gazed off into space with a carefree smile. The first girl elbowed the second, because her mouth was hanging open. The third, and final, girl threw her arms around Harry and me. Her voice was loud and I found her personality somewhat familiar.

'Morning!' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'What have you done now? An expression of mock hurt appeared on this girl's face.

'Harry! I am appalled you would think innocent little me capable of such mischievous deeds.' Harry smirked: and the first girl snorted, before flushing red.

'You know I haven't forgotten about those blasted origami butterflies.' The strange girl pouted at Harry as he spoke, again seeming very familiar for a stranger.

'But I'm you're favourite cousin...' Harry chuckled.

'Favourite... that's not even close to being true.' The conversation between Harry and this girl was interrupted as the Great Hall doors were thrown open by Professor Snape, whom was soaking wet, because of a dark storm cloud that was hovering over his head. He looked furious, bellowing into the Great Hall.

'Black!' The three sisters looked up, and the third sister cursed under her breath. Black. That's why these girls look so familiar: I mean their eyes should've given it away from the beginning. These three girls are Sirius's daughters. The third sister straightened herself out, before smiling mischievously.

'Well, that's my cue to split... thanks for letting me borrow the cloak, Harry.' The girl disappeared under the cloak of invisibility, as Harry spoke.

'Hey! Hang on, I did no such...'

The scene faded at this point leaving behind a splitting headache, and I knew immediately, that this was a new memory. I was having new memories, because I'm affecting the future. I opened my eyes, to find myself on the floor, with a concerned looking Sirius looming over me.

'Mynee?' Sirius helped me to my feet; well, he scooped me up bridal style and placed me on his bed, which as per usual was an unmade mess. I protested as he wrapped the duvet around me. 'Are you alright?!' I pushed the duvet away.

'Sirius. I'm fine. It was just a premonition.' I would have to tell Dumbledore about this new memory. Sirius watched me carefully for a few seconds.

'That's never happened before.' I shrugged.

'This one wasn't the usual vague premonition, it was quite vivid.' I then quickly changed subject before Sirius could ask about the premonition. 'You know, you should go let James out, because he didn't curl your hair.' Sirius raised his eyebrows as I said this; then realization washed over his face.

'It was you, wasn't it?' I giggled, which quickly turned into screaming as Sirius began tickling me.

 **A/N: ... And the plot thickens. Haha. Just a little idea I came up with, figured Hermione should start remembering things that will happen, so technically already have happened to her younger self. Complicated this time travel stuff, isn't it? :P And before anyone comments, I know in the series that Sirius has long hair, but I've never thought of him as having long hair, in my mind he has short hair. I'd like to thank my reviewers from the last chapter, especially** **katiek121** **for all their lovely reviews... and in answer to the question they asked: I guess the horcrux hunt could start during the summer holidays, but there's going to be other things going on, especially seeing as this is the year Sirius runs away from home. Dumbledore also has other plans for Hermione's summer holidays, but spoilers, so you'll have to wait and see. I would also like to thank my other guest reviewer for completely confusing me, if the owner of this review is reading this, just know that I sat re-reading your review several times and was like 'what?'. Though I do agree with you, what happened to reviewing? :P Anyway, I've babbled on for long enough. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to spare a moment to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	34. Troublemaker, Bookworm, and Daydreamer

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 34: Troublemaker, Bookworm, and Daydreamer**

It's been a few days since the incident with my new memory. I'd decided to see Dumbledore this morning, because everyone is preoccupied with this afternoons Quidditch match. I arrived outside the headmaster's office and knocked: Dumbledore's voice appeared from inside the room.

'Enter.' I slowly opened the door to find Dumbledore and Professor Cullen inside the office.

'I can come back.' Dumbledore shook his head.

'Certainly not, Professor Cullen and I have just finished.' Dumbledore then switched his attention to Professor Cullen. 'We shall discuss further arrangements at a later date.' Professor Cullen nodded, though; before she could leave I spoke again.

'Professor, your sister is a seer, isn't she?' Professor Cullen raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

'Yes. Roxanne possesses the gift of foresight... my sister-in-law also has a similar gift.' I glanced towards Dumbledore, whom was looking incredibly curious.

'Is everything all right, Miss. Granger?' I hesitated for a second, before responding.

'Sir, would it be all right if Professor Cullen stayed? I have something I wish to discuss with you and I believe she may be able to offer an insight.' Dumbledore smiled.

'Certainly my dear, please take a seat.' I took the seat beside Professor Cullen, whilst Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his fingers steepled. There was silence, so I decided everyone was waiting for me to speak.

'I had a premonition; well, it was like a memory. I remember the memory from the future I came from, but it was different... there were people there who didn't exist in the future I'm from... and it was like I knew them.' Dumbledore seemed thoughtful for a moment, while Professor Cullen spoke.

'Hermione, what is it that you saw exactly?' I looked towards Professor Cullen, then towards Dumbledore, who was being his usual curious self.

'Well... I was with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley having breakfast, which was normal... but then these three sisters appeared. The third sister was loud and kind of cocky; she spoke to Harry, as if they were family. Then the first sister was a bookworm and I knew she was top of her year: the smartest witch of her age... and the second was a bit of a daydreamer. Anyway, the third sister had pranked a professor. The professor appeared in the Great Hall looking quite mad. He shouted one word, which made the three sisters look up... he called them by their surname, and that was Black.' Dumbledore looked a little surprised, whilst Professor Cullen spoke to me, seemingly ignoring the headmaster's presence.

'Are you all right, Hermione?' The knowledge of these three sisters has haunted my dreams a couple of time since the memory surfaced. I was distracted in potions yesterday, and blew up a caldron, because the similarities between the three sisters and Sirius are uncanny. I wish I knew the names of these sisters and who their mother is: I could be their mother. Professor Cullen spoke again. 'Hermione?' I gulped.

'I'm alright, it just caught me by surprise.' Dumbledore spoke next.

'Miss. Granger, this new development is certainly interesting, it means our plans are affecting the future for the greater good.' I remained silent, so Professor Cullen spoke.

'Headmaster, I think it might be in Hermione's best interest to tell Sirius that she's a time traveller.' I was speechless as Professor Cullen suggested telling Sirius my secret. Dumbledore gazed towards Professor Cullen for a moment, before speaking.

'Indeed... I have considered telling Mr. Black,' Dumbledore paused, taking a second to gazed towards me. 'This is an awfully large burden for one person to have on their shoulders, Miss. Granger. I think it best you have someone to confide in, other than an old man like me.' I didn't know how to respond, meaning Professor Cullen placed a hand on my shoulder.

'It's all right, honey... we don't have to tell him immediately.' Professor Cullen then turned her attention to Dumbledore. 'I think we should let this new development sink in; give Hermione some time to think.' Dumbledore nodded, whilst Professor Cullen spoke again. 'The Quidditch match will be starting soon, I will escort Hermione to the pitch.' The old headmaster smiled.

'Very well... and Miss. Granger, try not to dwell on this new memory, for those who live in the future often miss the present.'

I couldn't really enjoy the Quidditch match, because I was still thinking about the meeting with Dumbledore: though, Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw quite spectacularly. Sirius found me after the match; well, a more accurate description would be snuck up on me. He'd thrown his arms around me, causing me to almost scream. The next second, he'd kissed me on the cheek.

'Hey, where you been, beautiful?' I turned in Sirius's arms; and even though he was sweaty from the Quidditch match, I wrapped my arms around his waist. I think this hug took Sirius by surprise, but right now I needed a hug. Sirius tightened his grip around me, before whispering into my ear. 'I've missed you too.' A smile appeared on my lips as I stared into his eyes.

'I love you, Siri.' Sirius's dopey smile appeared on his face.

'I love you more.' I smirked.

'I love you most.' He smirked, as I answered his question. 'Dumbledore invited me for tea, so that's were I've been all morning.' Sirius responded.

'Did you tell Dumbledore about your vision?' I nodded.

'Yes, he...' Sirius interrupted.

'So, what did you see?' I was surprised by Sirius's sudden interruption.

'What?' Sirius continued.

'In your vision; I keep trying to ask, but you always change the subject.' I was aware that I'd been avoiding Sirius's questions about the situation with my new memory. I hadn't figured out what to tell him: I couldn't exactly say that I saw my younger self hanging out with Harry James Potter and three raven-haired girls, who responded to the surname Black, at the Gryffindor table twenty years from now. There was a moment of silence, before I decided to tell Sirius about his daughters.

'I saw your children.' I watched Sirius's mouth drop open. He was silent for a moment, before recomposing himself.

'Children?!' I nodded.

'Yes. Three girls. The similarities between you and these girls were unreal: they had silver eyes, just like yours, and raven black hair.' I smirked, as it seemed Sirius had gone into some sort of shock. I pressed my lips to his, before taking his hand and gently leading him towards the castle. I'm sure he'd come out of shock eventually; at least I hope he does.

 **A/N: Next Chapter :) Hope you all enjoy it, remember to spend a moment to review.**


	35. The Mischief Returns

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 35: The Mischief Returns**

Sirius seems to have forgotten the news of his future fatherhood, and I feel much less stress now he knows: perhaps Dumbledore is right about me needing someone to confide in. The dungeons were full of replicating bubbles this morning, so James and Sirius must've been on one of their nightly pranking sessions. The professors are at a loss of how to banish the bubbles, so all potions classes are cancelled this morning, which means I find myself studying in the common room. Lily is lounging across the sofa opposite me. She's in a good mood, considering James and Sirius have managed to get her favourite class cancelled. I watched her leafing through her potions text, before speaking.

'Everything okay, Lil?' Lily nodded absentmindedly, as she continued reading.

'Yeah. Of course, why wouldn't it be?' I responded.

'Thought you'd be irritated about potions getting cancelled.' I don't know what I expected Lil to say next, but the words that left her lips definitely weren't it.

'I have another study session with James later.' I smirked.

'Oh... He's James now, is he?' Lily glanced towards me.

'Shut up! He really isn't that bad.' I chuckled.

'I know that you daft witch, that's what I've been telling you all year.' Lily stuck her tongue out at me, although, as she did our peaceful study session was interrupted. The portrait flew open and James and Sirius came rushing into the common room: they dived behind the sofa I was sat on. I waited a few moments before leaning over the back of the sofa to look at them. I was about to speak when Sirius shushed me.

'We're hiding.' I smirked.

'I can see that... who from?' James responded.

'Moony.' I sighed.

'Why?' I'm not sure I wanted to know, but Sirius soon spoke again.

'We might have accidently gotten him a date... with an actual girl.' I smirked.

'How do you accidently get someone a date?' James answered.

'Well, you accidently started dating Padfoot... there's no way a chick would actually want to be Pads's girl.' The next second, Sirius had shoved James.

'You're such an asshole, Potter.' Sirius climbed over the sofa, wrapping his arm around me as he sat beside me. 'Mynee loves me.' I sighed, resting my head against Sirius's shoulder.

'Sometimes, babe: though sometimes you're just a pain in the arse.' Sirius pouted, whilst James laughed.

This girl that Sirius and James 'accidently' asked out for Remus is rather needy: she's a Ravenclaw, so we have transfigurations with her. She immediately sat next to Remus, who looked as if he wanted to kill James and Sirius. I'd mentioned to Sirius that a week before the full moon isn't perhaps the best time to tease Remus, but Sirius just shrugged off the comment. I watched the Ravenclaw girl giggling and twirling her hair as she attempted to make conversation with Remus. I couldn't help smiling, because she's so not Remus's type; not that I know what Remus's type is, but this girl is no Nymphadora Tonks. Sirius whispered, interrupting my train of thought.

'What do you think?' I smirked.

'She's... well... she's definitely a girl.' Sirius chuckled.

'I know. Moons hates that kind of chick, but we told her he'd take her to Hogsmeade, and Moons isn't man enough to cancel a date, so he's stuck with her.' I shook my head with a sigh.

'Sirius Black! That's just plain evil: he's your best friend.' Sirius was now grinning ear-to-ear.

'He'll forgive us, Marauders always forgive each other.' A smile appeared on my lips, knowing that for the most part Sirius was telling the truth, because him, Remus, and James would always be friends.

 **A/N Next chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank my reviews from the last chapter** **harryginny4life** **,** **katiek121** **, and** **empc523** **: glad you're all enjoying the story. empc523, I've been trying to figure out your comment so I could give you some sort of response, but just like you I'm confused :P I'm not sure what has confused you, was it the part about the girls referring to Harry as their cousin? Because just by being Sirius's children that makes them Harry's cousins, after all James and Sirius are for all intents and purposes brothers.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to know what you all think about the character Professor Cullen, because I have been thinking about writing her in as a more substantial part, but I'm undecided... she's the DADA professor so she'll be getting the boot at the end of this year, though, I do have an idea of how to keep her around. I just haven't decided if I should.**

 **Again hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	36. The Black Family Curse

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 36: The Black Family Curse**

I woke with a small scream from a nightmare, which was in truth a memory from my third year at Hogwarts. The memory was from the night Pettigrew escaped: the moment Sirius attempted to protect us from Remus. I hadn't taken much notice at the time, but this nightmare replays the scene over and over again. I knew every moment of this dream: every claw that Remus had torn through Sirius that night. I shakily wiped away my tears, as I gazed towards the window where the moonlight was spilling into the dormitory. I've had this nightmare before: it haunts me every full moon. I moved to sit beside the window, and found myself gazing out towards the forbidden forest. Sirius always tells me not to worry, which if I'm honest makes it worse. I fully understand that Remus has no reason to attack a dog, stag, or a rat, during his transformation... but this reasoning doesn't put my mind at rest, and it doesn't stop the nightmares. I eventually made my way down to the common room. I was intending on sitting beside the fire, where I'd probably fall to sleep and Sirius would find me when the boys returned in the morning. However, I don't know if it was the sleepiness, or the fright, which meant I found myself in the boys' dormitory besides Sirius's bed. The next second, I'd climbed into Sirius's bed without thinking. The duvet smells of him, which was comforting and as I curled up under the duvet I felt my eyes fluttering shut.

I was in a semiconscious state when the Marauders returned, so at first, I was unsure whether I was dreaming. I heard James groan as the dormitory door snapped shut.

'That was a rough night.' The three boys moved around the dormitory: Peter spoke next.

'You guys look awful, haven't seen him that rough in...' Sirius interrupted.

'Guys, shhh. We've got a visitor.' There was a stunned silence, before Peter opened his big mouth.

'What's she doing in your bed?!' James and Sirius shushed Peter: Sirius spoke in whispers.

'Don't know, Pete... but please, I can't let her see me like this. She'll hex me stupid.' I opened my eyes, kind of hoping that I was dreaming. I wasn't. In the dormitory stood the three Marauders; James and Sirius were covered in cuts and bruises, some of these cuts looked rather deep. I attempted to make eye contact with Sirius, but he wouldn't look towards me. A moment of silence passed before Sirius mumbled.

'Sorry Mynee.' I climbed out of bed.

'You said I didn't need to worry!' Sirius's eyes met mine.

'You don't! James always fixes me up.' I stared blankly at Sirius as I realised what his words meant.

'This happens every month?!' Sirius didn't seem able to speak, so James did.

'Mynee, you have to understand... Moony isn't the easiest to control. He has some strange idea sometimes, so me and Padfoot have to keep him in line. They're only superficial injuries.' I continued to gaze towards Sirius for a few seconds, before sighing. I know the reason they risk their lives every month, and without them Remus would severely mane himself.

'Fine. Siri, plant it!' I still sounded annoyed, and as I pointed toward the bed, Sirius wondered forward with his tail between his legs. 'James... you too.'

Sirius remained quiet as I set about healing his and James's injuries. There were a few flinches, particularly from the cuts when I applied dittany. James must've sensed the remaining tension between me and Sirius, because he attempted to break the ice.

'At least the Black Family Curse didn't activate, that would've sucked.' Sirius smirked slightly.

'Like last time, when he threw you into that tree.' I watched James shudder at the thought, before questioning something he'd said.

'The Black Family Curse?' Both Marauders glanced towards me as I spoke: James responded.

'Yep. It's a special enchantment that the Black family place on their children. Protects a child until they come of age. It means serious physical traumas, like falling from a broom, or being knocked across the forest by a werewolf, don't cause injury.' I'd never heard of an enchantment like that.

'How does it work?' James shrugged.

'Dunno... Mum put it on me; it's saved my skin a few times. Makes you feel proper rough afterwards though.' Sirius's voice appeared once James had finished speaking.

'It's sort of like those bags of air that muggles sometimes put in their transport vehicles...' I am assuming Sirius means airbags. '... It activates when severe physical trauma occurs, doesn't activate against spell damage, or minor knocks and scrapes... the blow still hurts, you walk away aching all over and with the wind knocked out of you, but better than broken bones.' Silence returned between the three of us for a moment, before Sirius spoke again. 'I'm sorry, Hermione, beautiful. Please forgive me. I should've told you how bad it can get, and about my family's curse.' I felt a smile appear on my lips as Sirius called me beautiful. I can't stay mad at him.

'Sometimes Sirius Black, I think I'd forgive you even if you were a murderer.' A wide grin appeared on Sirius's lips.

 **A/N Next chapter for you all: remember to review, reviews really make my day. Thanks to my reviews from the last chapter... and everyone who is following the story, made my inbox almost explode this morning with alerts, which is nice for me to see. I feel I must address** **Slaythevampire87** **question about Professor Cullen and whether I've named her after the Cullen coven from Twilight.**

 **Professor Cullen is a character stolen from another story that I'm writing and not published. I don't intend to even scrape the surface of her character because she quite complex. For the purpose of this story though, I will give a brief back story. She was transformed in 1940 by a vampire called Charles Goodwin, who in the magical world is known as the missing auror after he was attacked during a mission. Charles is the only known wizard to keep his magic after being transformed, because usually the vampire virus re-writes straight over the magical gene. Charles passed his own magical gene to Professor Cullen and her 'sister' Roxanne when he transformed them. She married into the Cullen family -yes out of Twilight- and is married to Dave Cullen, whom is again one of my own characters. Dave was a World War II solider and was transformed during the war: he joined the Cullen family shortly after World War II ended. So, the eagle eyes ones of you may have noticed that I was describing Aro Volturi when Professor Cullen faced the boggart. Anyway, Professor Cullen is going to be a minor character and I don't plan any major crossover, might introduce Dave Cullen at some point, haven't decided yet. Hope this answers your question,** **Slaythevampire87** **.**

 **Love RoxannetheLaugh**


	37. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 37: Valentine's Day**

Today is Valentine's day: it's been a week since the full moon, so Remus is back on his feet and hasn't stopped complaining about his date to Hogsmeade. Elaine Rivers: Remus's oh-so-lovely date, has been hanging around all week, mostly hanging off of Remus's arm. I found him hiding in the library yesterday, because he's sick of Elaine's giggling. Right now, I'm waiting in the common room for Sirius. I don't know what he's doing up there, but he's taking forever and we're supposed to be going on a date. Dorcas and Marlene left with their dates ten minutes ago: and Lily went off to meet with Snape. I was almost ready to go up to the boys' dormitory and scream, when Sirius appeared.

'What took you so long?' Sirius smirked as I whined.

'Moony's locked himself in the bathroom... but Prongs has it under control.' Sirius took my hands, pulling me to my feet. He kissed me as I reached my feet, before continuing to speak. 'Ready to go?' I nodded.

'I've been ready for over an hour.' Sirius kissed me again.

'Happy Valentine's Day.' I smiled.

'Hmmm. Happy Valentine's Day, Siri.' Sirius chuckled.

'I'm all yours now, promise.' He then took my hand and led me out of the common room. We walked down the seventh floor corridor, until we reached the Grand Staircase, where Sirius suddenly got the urge to slide down the banister. I sighed as his hand disappeared out of mine, and the next second the reckless fool was sliding down the banister.

We reached Hogsmeade without sustaining injury, which is an achievement after Sirius's banister stunt. The small village is a bustle with lovesick couples and Sirius has already made several pukey faces: I sighed.

'You know that's what we look like to other people.' Sirius disagreed.

'No! We're a spectacular sight to behold.' I laughed.

'You're such a prat.' Sirius grinned.

'Come on. Let's go to Honeydukes. I'll buy you pumpkin fizz.' At this moment, I grabbed Sirius's hand and lead him towards the famous sweet store. I couldn't help wonder what my parents would think if they saw the amount of sweets I've been eating lately. The inside of Honeydukes was decorated for Valentines Day, which made Sirius pull a face. I chuckled.

'You're really not a fan of Valentines Day, are you?' Sirius shrugged.

'Just don't think there should be a day that dictates I should be romantic... romance should be impulsive and all year round.' I could feel myself flush red, but managed to chuckle the comment off.

'Ain't I a lucky girl?' Sirius chuckled.

'Damn straight.' Sirius led me over to the pumpkin fizz, and selected the largest packet for me. I didn't mind that Sirius wasn't a fan of Valentines Day. I was pulled from thought as Sirius spoke again. 'Doesn't mean we're not going to have a nice day, though.' Sirius also brought Remus a load of chocolate; probably as an apology for the date they've subjected him to: and a bunch of his favourite sweets. After purchasing the sweets we left Honeydukes and I was pleasantly surprised when Sirius led me towards Tomes and Scrolls. He held the door open to the shop, which made me smirk.

'Who are you... and what have you done with Sirius Black?' Sirius frowned: I just entered the shop, pulling him after me. 'I normally have to drag you kicking and screaming into this store.' Sirius shrugged, leaning against one of the bookcases as I started looking.

'I'm dating a bookworm, and it's Valentines Day...' I interrupted.

'Didn't think you were a fan of Valentines Day?' Sirius continued.

'No, but you're a girl... all girls like Valentines Day.' I returned to looking at the books. 'Besides, we're going to Zonko's next.' I laughed. He actually looks quite handsome leaning against the bookcase, there's a group of first years on the other side of the store gawking at him. I continued to watch Sirius, because he'd suddenly picked up a book, and was leafing through it. He's chewing his bottom lip, like he does when we're studying together. I spoke.

'You shouldn't be allowed to be that damn handsome.' Sirius chuckled.

'Don't worry, sweetie, those witches don't stand a chance... you're the only witch I see.' I flushed red, which made Sirius's smile widen: so he'd noticed his little fan club. I whacked Sirius around the arm for making me blush.

Sirius and I were soaking wet by the time we reached The Three Broomsticks, because it's now raining. James and Peter moaned as Sirius shook water all over them.

'Black! You filthy mutt!' Sirius chuckled, though as he did, I used my wand to dry us off. Sirius then sat himself down beside James, throwing an arm around the disgruntle chaser.

'How's Moony's date going?' I sat down besides Sirius, whilst James shrugged.

'Not bad, she tried to kiss him... it was quite comical.' Poor Moony. A Butterbeer was placed in front of me at this point, and as I looked up I saw Peter. I smiled.

'Thanks Peter.' I can't believe he switches sides. He's such a sweetie at times: even if the boys don't really treat him as an equal. I took a sip of the Butterbeer, before speaking again. 'So where's Messrs Moony and his oh-so-lovely date now?' James responded.

'She wanted to see the Shrieking Shack, so dragged him off in that direction.' Sirius laughed.

'He's going to be so pissed, though, I brought him chocolate.' James approved of Sirius's plan of chocolate.

'Good idea... so where've you lovebirds been?' Sirius shoved James, whilst I responded.

'We just looked around the shops, then this moron convinced me to dance in the rain with him.' Sirius wrapped his arm around me: I smiled. 'I had a lovely time.' I kissed Sirius, which was interrupted as Lily arrived with Snape.

'Hey guys.' I smiled at Lily.

'Hey Lil, join us...' I gestured towards the empty seats. '... you're welcome too, Severus.' Lily smiled, taking the seat next to James, before glancing towards Snape.

'Sev?' Snape gave James a dirty look, before responding with a wooden tone.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Lily frowned.

'Why not?' Snape made his excuse.

'I need to meet Rookwood, so see you later, Lil.' He then turned on his heels and left in a very typical manner. Lily continued to frown, which I could tell James didn't like, so he broke the silence.

'Who wants another Butterbeer?' He jumped to his feet a little too quickly, and so fell out of the booth. Lily laughed first, and soon the rest of us joined her.

 **A/N: Another update for you all. Enjoy. Remember to spare a moment to review. Next chapter should** **be up by the end of the day. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	38. A Friendship Broken

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 38: A Friendship Broken**

Sirius had persuaded me out of the library and we're now sitting under a tree beside the black lake. It's turned into a lovely afternoon, considering it's still February. I am sat watching James and Remus playing wizard's chess, with Peter who's attempting to help James. Sirius is lying with his head on my lap, which usually means stroke me, so I'm raking my fingers through his hair.

'You're such a mutt sometimes.' Sirius opened his eyes to stare towards me.

'You think I haven't heard that before.' I smirked, gazing out towards the mountains. The peaceful scene was interrupted when Lil appeared with tears streaming down her face. She threw herself into James's arms, and scattered the game of chess everywhere. James looked helplessly towards me, meaning I spoke.

'Lily, what's happened?' Lily's face appeared from the position where it was buried into James's shoulder.

'He... he...' That's all Lil managed to splutter out, meaning I moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Who?' This time, Lily looked up and spat out the name.

'Severus!' Oh. I glanced towards James, who seemed to be holding his tongue: Sirius opened his big mouth.

'What's the greeseball done? Did he ruin your favourite cauldron?' The glares Sirius received were well deserved: Lily snapped at him.

'No! He called me a mudblood!' There was a deafening silence, though, James looked furious. Lil wiped her eyes: and I watched her bravery kick in. Her voice was steadier as she continued describing the event. 'Severus doesn't approve of the company I keep, he said I need to stop hanging out with blood traitors.' James interrupted.

'Me?' Lily glanced towards the wild-haired boy, flushing red as she realised how close she was to him.

'Yes... well, all of you. He said it would've been easier if I were in Slytherin. I yelled at him... and he called me a mudblood.' James pulled Lil back into his arms at this point.

'He obviously doesn't realise how great you are if your friendship is too much effort for him.' I don't think the Marauders noticed, but I noticed how Lily shuffled closer to James as he hugged her.

By the time Snape found Lily, the tears had gone from her eyes. He hesitated, before approaching us: with good reason because each of the Marauders reached for their wands. Lily climbed to her feet.

'What do you want, Sev?!' There was acid in her tone and it made Snape flinch.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... it... it just came out.' Lil lost it at this point.

'It just came out! Severus! We're best friends! It shouldn't just come out! You're just like the rest of them!' Snape flinched again, before sneering.

'... and you're... you're a jumped up Gryffindor.' The next second, Lily had attempted to hex Snape, before any of us could make a move. Snape dodged the first hex, but Lily was furious by now and continued casting hex after hex towards him. The Marauders were speechless at Lily's wrath: I knew she had it in her from the stories I'd heard, but I was still amazed. Snape was having a difficult time blocking some of the hexes.

'I love these jumped up Gryffindors, they're far from perfect, but they'd never... never!... hurt me! They're family! _Reducto!'_ Snape blocked this curse, though it rebounded off of Snape's shield and blew up a nearby boulder. Sirius flinched: I doubt any of the Marauders have seen this side of Lily. Lily froze as the boulder shattered into a million pieces. I knew she didn't want to hurt Snape, even if he deserved it. 'Don't ever come near me again.' Lily's voice had gone cold, and there were tears in her eyes. Snape attempted to plead for Lily to forgive him, but then she delivered the final blow. Lily turned to James. 'James, walk back to the common room with me.' James managed to smile, even though; he was still in awe over Lily's impressive display of defensive hexes. He offered his arm, which Lily accepted.

'Sure Lil.' James and Lily walked off towards the castle. I watched Snape, who just stood there looking heartbroken. A moment passed, before Snape lost his temper and aimed a hex at the three remaining Marauders. I blocked the hex.

'Severus Snape! You've only got yourself to blame!' Snape sneered at us, before storming off. Peter's voice appeared.

'Thanks, Hermione.' I smiled towards the Marauders.

'It's alright, Peter... though James will need to watch his back.'

 **A/N: I know it's short, and I've been spoiling you all with longer chapters recently, but hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry to any Snape fans out there, but this day was bound to come eventually: and next few chapters might see Snape not fairing so well, though, haven't decided yet. Thanks to katiek121 and Dragonfan47 reviews from the last chapter, both of whom I must admit are on the ball :P... and in answer to MaeSilverpaws1's question as to whether the three Black sisters will be blessed with the Black Family Curse, you'll have to wait and see, but I have written future chapters that involve them. Anyway, remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	39. Lovesick

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 39: Lovesick**

Lily refused to be Snape's potions partner the morning after the mudblood incident. I'd watched Lily persuade Slughorn to partner her with James; and therefore put Peter with this Slytherin girl, whom Wormtail was incapable of forming a comprehensible sentence around. I was, as per usual, paired with Sirius. We were sat at the bench behind James and Lily, meaning we'd gotten front row seats to James and his shameless flirting. I was pleased to see that James's heavy-handed flirting made Lily laugh, because she'd been rather glum after Snape called her a mudblood. For once, I am glad that James is a total fool. Sirius had flinched constantly throughout potions, whenever his best friend said something cringe-worthy. We'd walked out of potions with Sirius groaning about how embarrassing James was. In Charms class, Lily seemed back to normal and happily chatted with Remus throughout the lesson. James didn't stop gazing towards the red-haired girl, and flooded the classroom, when he wasn't concentrating enough on his water-making spell. Sirius's head had come in contact with his desk at this point as he mumbled.

'Idiot!' I'd laughed and taken hold of Sirius's hand.

'He's in love... don't worry it wears off after a while.' I know that Sirius is happy for James. The trouble started at lunchtime, when Snape proved just how bitter he truly was, and James became suspended upside-down by his ankles in the Great Hall. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and laughter, which didn't last long, because soon Sirius cast a food-fight hex and the food on the Slytherin table began to attack every member of the snake house. This earned Sirius a detention from McGonagall, though, once James was returned to the ground, Lily fussed so much over the stag animagus. I watched a heartbroken Snape leave the Great Hall out of the corner of my eye. I could sense this wasn't over.

It's now been about a week since the mudblood incident, and Lily was sat in the common room when I returned from the library this evening. I sat opposite her with a smile, fully realising, that she's staring quite obviously towards the staircase that leads to the boys' dormitory.

'Hey Lil.' I seemed to knock Lily from thought as I spoke.

'Oh, hi Mynee, I didn't see you there.' Her voice was a tad melancholy, which made me raise my eyebrows.

'You feeling all right?' Lily nodded.

'Yes.' I knew this was a lie. I hadn't seen her at dinner, so I was guessing she hadn't eaten this evening. I continued speaking.

'You shouldn't be sad... he's not worth it. You're one of the brightest witches I know, well at least you used to be.' Lily gave me a funny look at this point.

'What do you mean used to be?' I chuckled at Lily's sudden defensive tone.

'Before you started fawning over James... You know, if you want a hug, just go up there and ask.' Lily's eyes widened.

'I can't just go up there!' I shrugged.

'Why not? I do when I've had nightmares, none of them mind. Come on.' I got to my feet and dragged Lily to hers. She refused to move, but continued with a different angle to the conversation.

'I'm not fawning over James, he's just being supportive and nice... and I like spending time with him.' I raised my eyebrows again.

'You don't fancy him at all?' This is when Lily flushed red, and hesitated, before responding.

'Maybe a little, but if you dare tell anyone I said that... I'll... I'll hex you into oblivion.' I smirked and tapped my nose.

'Mum's the word.' A smile appeared on Lily's face. This time she let me lead her up the staircase to the boys' dormitory.

I knocked on the door to the Marauders' dormitory as we arrived outside: a moment passed before Sirius appeared with a dopey smile.

'Mynee!' He was then about to kiss me when he noticed Lily. 'Oh... Evans is with you.' Lily's eyes narrowed as she glared at Sirius.

'As lovely as always Black.' Lily then pushed passed Sirius and walked into the dormitory: Sirius turned to continue speaking.

'Prongs is in the shower, he should be out soon though.' I watched Lily freeze awkwardly in the middle of the boys' dorm. I smirked, wondering what she was going to do now. Sirius smirked too, though, before anyone could say anything James appeared out of the bathroom.

'Lily?' Lily was now bright red, and I'd say she turned an even deeper shade of red when she realised that James wasn't wearing a top. I'd migrated from the doorway to sit on Sirius's bed: Sirius was sat with me, still amused by Lily's discomfort. I whispered into Sirius's ear.

'I found her in the common room, she was hoping James would come down, because she wants a hug.' Sirius chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering into my ear.

'Well, she's in luck, that's an offer he'd never pass up.' I laughed, whilst Sirius began kissing my neck. James and Lily stood silently staring at each other for a few minutes, before Lily's quiet voice appeared.

'Can I have a hug?' James smiled and run his fingers through his hair, before holding his arms out. I didn't realise Lily would act so awkward around a boy, whom she's hated for the last 5 years, though, it is awfully amusing... and kind of cute.

 **A/N: Final chapter for today, more tomorrow, promise. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the start of Jily :). Remember to drop me a review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	40. Romulus

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 40: Romulus**

Sirius and I were walking back from the kitchen after a break from studying, when Snape caught us, because we'd taken a shortcut through the dungeons. I grabbed Sirius's arm as Snape sneered.

'Sirius, no, he's not worth it.' Sirius pulled his arm away from me.

'No! If Snivelly has something to say, he should say it!' This wasn't good: Snape knows he can get a rise out of Sirius.

'Punching below your families prestige with that witch aren't we, Black... if we can even consider her a witch, with her heritage.' I went to grab Sirius, but the next second he had Snape by the throat and pinned to the wall.

'Hermione is ten-times the person you'll ever be!... and as for family, how's that muggle father of yours?!' Snape flinched: Sirius grinned. 'That's right, don't go pureblood on me, because you're far from it.' Snape sneered again.

'Yet, little Reggie Black wishes I was his big brother.' I knew this would hit a nerve: and I was right, because Sirius punched Snape in the gut.

'Leave Regulus alone!' Sirius then let go of Snape, who collapsed to the floor. Sirius turned his back on Snape; though before we could walk away Snape chuckled.

'You're up to something, Black! You and those friends of yours!' Sirius glanced back towards Snape.

'Is that right, Snivellus?' Snape scrambled to his feet, brushing down his robes.

'It started with Lupin, disappearing every month... and now you, Potter, and Pettigrew, sneak out the castle when he disappears.' Sirius chuckled.

'Don't know what you're talking about.' Snape sneered.

'You can't hide it forever, I'll figure out what you're up to.' This is where Sirius sounded kind of boastful, and I knew what was coming, but found myself incapable of interrupting him. I should've stopped him, but instead I just stood there like an idiot.

'Sure, if the Whomping Willow doesn't kill you first.' I knew Sirius regretted his comment, immediately. I gasped, suddenly finding my voice.

'Sirius!' Snape chuckled, as I grabbed Sirius's wrist, and dragged him away, before he opened his big mouth again.

We frantically dashed back to the Gryffindor common room. This is a serious problem, because the full moon is in 2 days, so if we're not cautious Snape will become a Moony's snack. Sirius and I burst into the common room, where James was playing exploding snap with a few members of the Quidditch team, and talking about the upcoming Quidditch final: Sirius gasped.

'Romulus!' James's head snapped up from his conversation. I watched James and Sirius share a glance, before James excused himself. I hurried after James and Sirius, who'd made a dash for the boys' dormitory. I closed the dormitory door behind me as James spoke.

'What happened?!' Sirius seemed incapable of answering, which is understandable, so I responded to the question.

'We crossed paths with Snape: he knows.' James's eyes widened.

'He knows! How can he know?!' I gulped.

'He said he knew the Marauders are up to something... and well, Sirius accidently mentioned the Whomping Willow.' The next second, James punched Sirius square in the face.

'You traitor!' Sirius was silent: James punched him again. I stepped between the two Marauders, when it became clear Sirius wouldn't defend himself.

'James! Potter!' James yelled.

'Don't you defend him! He's a snake, just like his family!' I smacked James as he said this. James was stunned by the smack, so the dormitory was silent. A few moments passed, before Sirius spoke.

'I deserved to be punched in the face.' I glanced towards Sirius.

'No, you don't, people make mistakes.' Sirius wouldn't make eye contact with me. 'Snape knows mentioning your family irritates you.' Sirius didn't look up from the floor, well, at least until James spoke.

'He mentioned your family?' Sirius sighed.

'He said I was dating beneath me, and made a comment about Regulus. I was annoyed. I didn't mean to tell him. I'd never want to hurt Moony. I love you guys: you're my family.' James frowned.

'Sorry, that I hit you so hard.' A small smile appeared on Sirius's lips.

'No worries, mate.' I moved out the way, so that the two Marauders could hug it out. I let them hug for a moment, before speaking.

'So, what do we do, about Snape?' James answered.

'We'll just have to stop him...' Sirius agreed with this answer.

James and Sirius told me that they'd deal with Snape: and it's not that I didn't trust them; it's just that their plan would keep Snape away tonight, but it wouldn't keep him away indefinitely. I therefore have a different plan with a more effective outcome. I'm currently hiding behind a suit of armour, near the main entrance. I planned to intercept Snape here, then manipulate his memories, so this whole incident is forgotten: it's fortunate that I'm rather talented with memory charms. It's around six o'clock, so I'm expecting Snape to make an appearance soon, as the Marauders usually sneak out around six. I didn't know precisely where James and Sirius were going to confront Snape, so it wouldn't surprise me if the two Marauders appeared in the middle of my plan. I wasn't waiting long for Snape as soon he swanned passed, wearing his cloak over his pyjamas. Once Snape had passed me, I stepped out from behind the suit of armour and muttered a stunning spell. He dropped to the floor like a statue as the stunning spell hit him square between the shoulders. I walked forward to perform the memory charm. I turned Snape over and pointed my wand at his face.

' _Obliviate_.' James and Sirius arrived as I was performing the memory charm: Sirius spoke.

'Mynee!' I glanced towards the two Marauders, who were now stood there looking speechless. I spoke.

'He won't remember the incident... but we need to move him to the library, so he thinks he just fell asleep studying.' Neither Sirius, nor James, argued: and just helped me move Snape into the library where we left him. Problem solved.

 **A/N: Next Chapter for you all to enjoy. Not sure how many of you know much about Roman Mythology, so Romulus and Remus are said to be the creators of Rome: and it's claimed that Romulus killed Remus, so that's the reason behind the Marauders little code word, if any of you were interested in my reasoning. I have planned 5 more chapters before the end of their 5th year, and then we'll be getting on to summer. Remember to spare a moment to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	41. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 41: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

The Quidditch Final is this morning: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, so the whole school is bubbling with excitement. If Gryffindor wins this match by a margin of 230 points, then they'll have won the house cup for the third year in a row, which means Gryffindor house will be celebrating late into the night. I arrived at breakfast this morning and found a very pale looking James, which is unusual because he doesn't get nervous. I mean, I was used to seeing Harry as a bundle of nerves before Quidditch, but James and Sirius are always so full of life before any match. I took a seat beside Sirius, who explained James's peculiar behaviour.

'Indie woke up with food poisoning this morning, so Prongsie has to play seeker.' I watched James picking through the food on his plate, before putting his fork down, and pushing the plate away. Sirius commented. 'If you don't eat something, I'll charm the fork to feed you breakfast.' James pulled his breakfast towards him, with a defeated sigh, as Remus spoke.

'I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think... what's the worst that can happen?' I smirked.

'He could swallow the snitch, or a cursed bludger could attack him.' The Marauders all stared at me with equally gobsmacked expressions: until Sirius laughed, throwing an arm around me.

'That's mean, sweetie.' I continued smiling as I helped myself to breakfast: perhaps they'd understand that joke one day. I fed myself scrambled eggs, whilst Sirius spoke again. 'You're a pretty decent seeker, mate.' James scoffed.

'Better chaser though... I did not want to be the most important person on that pitch today.' Sirius and Peter laughed: a smile tugged at the corner of Remus's lips. We all knew James's head wouldn't fit into the common room if he catches that snitch and wins Gryffindor the cup. Everyone continued with their breakfast, as people continued to approach to wish the team good luck. Lily almost strangled James as she wished him good luck, though, I don't think he mind, plus he's looking a lot less nervous now. It wasn't long before the team needed to leave, meaning Sirius stared towards me expectantly: waiting for his good luck kiss, which has become a bit of a tradition. I, however, decided to tease him a little.

'Better get moving, Siri, the teams leaving without you.' The next second, Sirius had pressed his lips to mine: apparently, not in the mood to be teased.

'Not leaving without my kiss, and you know that, Granger.' I chuckled, kissing him again.

'Good luck.'

I pushed my way to the front of the Gryffindor stands, with Dorcas, Marlene, Lil, Remus, and Peter, to get a good view of the match. Gryffindor house were already chanting, which we all joined in with: because it was so infectious. The chanting continued, until Dumbledore stood to speak.

'Welcome to the 945th Inter-house Quidditch Final: Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff.' The stands erupted in cheers as Dumbledore announced the teams, and the volume increased as the teams flew onto the pitch. Dumbledore then handed over to Madam Hooch, who called forward the team captains, and went through her usual speech about playing a clean game. The niceties didn't last long though, and soon the match was underway. It was a fast pace match, with Hufflepuff struggling against the Gryffindor attack. Plus, Sirius and Bryton weren't making it easy for the Hufflepuff team. I've never seen better control over a bludger; it was like Sirius and Bryton were playing with a cricket ball, as opposed to an out of control bludger. Hufflepuff managed to rack up a few points, but it wasn't too long before Gryffindor were 100 points ahead, with a score of 140 to 40. James received the signal to commence searching for the snitch. They'd been a few occasions where James and the Hufflepuff seeker had been in hot pursuit of the snitch, but each time they'd either lost sight of it, or James had tricked the Hufflepuff seeker and the snitch got away. The Gryffindor stand was still screaming and chanting: Lil is going to have no voice tomorrow if she screams 'Go James!' any louder. Then suddenly, all eyes were on James as he threw his broom in the direction of a very subtle flash of gold. The Hufflepuff seeker was close behind, and silence washed through the Gryffindor stand. The atmosphere was tense for a few minutes, until Lily screamed again.

'Go James! Go!' Everyone else began cheering again, whilst Lil flushed bright red. No doubt about it, James had heard her and was now pushing his broom to go faster. James and the Hufflepuff seeker were shoulder-to-shoulder, when a bludger slipped through both teams beaters and smashed into the Hufflepuff seeker. The whole of Gryffindor inhaled as James momentarily lost balance, but managed to perform a corkscrew to avoid the bludger and regain his balance. James straightened out his goggles once he was right side up again, before relocating the snitch, which was hovering a few metres in front of him. The match then ended quickly with James catching the snitch. The final score was 310 to 70, so Gryffindor house erupted into cheers. We've won the Quidditch cup. James was soon lifted onto the shoulders of his teammates and there was one chant coming from everyone's lips.

'Potter! Potter! Potter! Potter!'

The celebrations didn't wait for the Gryffindor Quidditch team's return, and there was music already blasting through the common room, when the team emerged through the portrait. The music was drowned out by applauds and cheers as Astrix hoisted the Quidditch cup into the air: Astrix shouted above the noise.

'We are Gryffindor, hear us roar!' I'd heard about this tradition, so I roared with the rest of my housemates as Astrix finished speaking. The Quidditch trophy was then passed around; Sirius brought it over to me.

'Enjoy the game, Mynee!' I kissed Sirius on the cheek.

'Yes!' I held the Quidditch trophy for a few seconds, before passing it to Dorcas: and continuing to speak. 'You were spectacular, Siri.' Sirius smiled widely, wrapping his arms around my waist, although, before he could kiss me we were interrupted. Lily pushed between us, making a beeline for James. The next second, she'd thrown herself at James, pressing her lips to his. There was another round of applause from Gryffindor house and several loud whistles, one of which came from Sirius. I just smirked: it's about time.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoy this chapter, remember spare a moment and review. Next chapters going to be a good one, well if you're curious about the Black triplets then it'll be a good one :P but no spoilers. I might get it finished today if not I'll be publishing it tomorrow. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	42. Yule Ball

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 42: Yule Ball**

It's the first day of our 2 week Easter break, and I've decided I could afford to take a couple of days off, because I have been studying hard for my OWLs. I am therefore lounged across Sirius's bed in the boys' dormitory, listening to Sirius's muggle radio with the Marauders and Lily. We'd just hit a lull in our conversation, so I decided to get up and change the radio station. I was walking over to the radio, when all of a sudden I collapsed: Sirius's arms materialized to catch me as I fell. The dormitory turned blurry, and then everything came back into focus, showing the Great Hall, as it was decorated for the Yule Ball in 1994. A fourteen-year-old Hermione is in the arms of Victor Krum, having the first dance of the night, just how I remembered the evening. One difference in the memory came in the form of Harry's absence from the champions' dance: Harry hadn't been entered into the Triwizard Tournament. I watched the scene unfold before me, and soon Krum lead my younger self away from the dance floor. Krum kissed my hand, and as I remember, went off to fetch drinks. I wondered through the crowd to a table where Harry and Ron were sat: Harry spoke, sounding surprised.

'Victor Krum, he's your date?!' I flushed red, whilst Ron grumbled something unintelligent.

'Yes!... he's very charming, actually.' Ginny appeared as I spoke, she's holding two drinks. Harry jumped to his feet to accept one of these drinks from Ginny, who just smiled widely.

'Can we dance?' Harry nodded.

'Sure, if you like.' He then took hold of Ginny's free hand, and it became obvious that Ginny was his date tonight. The memory was completely different after this point, as Fred and George snuck up behind me, making me jump. The twins laughed, before Fred spoke.

'Hermione! We didn't know you had it in you.' I flushed red, though, as I did two of Sirius's daughters appeared. The first, whom I remember as a bit of a daydreamer, giggled and took hold of Fred's hand.

'Freddie, I want to dance.' Fred smiled at the giggling daydreamer, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Sure, Florie.' I seemed to be remembering more and more about Sirius's daughters, including that everyone calls this specific sister Florie. The second of Sirius's daughters, whom had been the sister with the textbook, rolled her eyes as Florie led Fred away.

'... and to think, that's the girl, who transfigured Professor Snape's desk into that parrot.' George laughed.

'You're no saint either, Mindy... need I remind you of that paint powder explosion.' A mischievous smile appeared on Mindy's lips.

'Well, I didn't spike the punch this evening, that's all Pandy's doing.' Mindy's statement made Harry and Ginny suddenly spit their drinks back into the cups... and my recollection of the memory faded.

I opened my eyes and screamed, because I was now laying on Sirius's bed again with the Marauders and Lily staring at me. I rubbed my forehead, as it felt like it might explode: Sirius helped me up. There was a moment of silence, before James spoke.

'Is she alright?' Sirius answered this question for me.

'I think so... she was having a premonition.' I nodded, agreeing with Sirius.

'I'm all right.' Lily spoke.

'You've never fainted before.' I gave Lily the same response I gave Sirius a few months back.

'It wasn't the usual vague vision, it was more vivid.' The Marauders and Lil are still watching me as if I'm going to faint again. I squeezed Sirius's hand, which was holding mine, to let him know that I'm okay: he smiled.

'What did you see?' I chuckled, as everyone seemed curious to hear my answer.

'Your daughters again.' Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as James, Peter, and Remus spoke in perfect sync.

'Daughters!' Sirius grinned.

'Yep. You're looking at the future father of triplets.' Lily laughed.

'Oh Merlin, I already feel sorry for them.' Sirius went to speak, but I interrupted him.

'Wouldn't feel sorry for them, from what I've seen Florie, Mindy, and Pandy are mischievous little madams.' I watched Sirius's eyes widen as I mentioned the three names from my new memory. There was silence for a moment, so I'm guessing everyone decided to let Sirius speak. Sirius eventually spoke, but sounded kind of stunned.

'Florie, Mindy, and Pandy?' I nodded.

'Yes, nicknames probably.' Peter spoke next.

'Are you their mother, Hermione?' I could tell this question was on everyone's mind, because Lily and I shared a glance: and I noticed Remus and James staring curiously towards me when I first mentioned Sirius's daughters. I shrugged.

'Don't know, guess we'll have to wait and see.' I wasn't lying. I couldn't be one hundred percent sure that I am Florie, Mindy, and Pandy's mother: though, the more I learnt about these girls, the more I hoped I was their mother.

 **A/N: Enjoy! Remember to spare a moment to review. I don't think I've given away Sirius's Daughter's names completely, though, I guess at least some of you will guess from their nicknames. I spent a long while deciding if I should give away the names and then just decided to go for it. Anyway, as I said hope you all enjoyed this chapter: and the little hints of the plans that I have for the future. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	43. Messrs Stress

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 _Update to this Chapter (on 26th August) - Corrected James's age in Hermione's little rant_

 **Chapter 43: Messrs Stress**

I was face-to-face with Sirius this morning when I woke: spending the night in the Marauders' dormitory is becoming a bit of a habit for me, mostly, because Sirius claims he studies better with me sat in his arms, meaning I sometimes fall to sleep whilst studying. I am confident about sitting our OWLs next month, though Sirius is a little stressed. I don't know why he's stressing, because he's a perfectly competent wizard. I watched Sirius sleep for a few moments, before coming back to reality and deciding that I needed to get back to my own dormitory, before anyone was in the common room to see me sneaking out of the boys' dormitory. I carefully climbed out of Sirius's arms and slipped between the curtains, though, as I did a voice appeared.

'Another sleepover, hey?' I jumped, but turned to find James stood in the doorway to their bathroom. He's only wearing a towel around his waist, though I didn't understand why he was awake so early. James answered the question before I could ask. 'I took my broom out, it's good stress relief.' James then shrugged. 'Exams stress me out, and the OWL exams are important. Padfoot and I can't be aurors if we fail.' He sounded rather panicked: I smirked.

'You're not going to fail, James. For Merlin's sake, you're 16... and your animagi. You're both damn good wizards.' A smile appeared on James's lips, though before he could speak I continued. 'Not as brilliant as yours truly, but still good.' James laughed.

'Why you sneaking out? Ashamed, are we?' I flushed red, before snapping.

'No!' James continued smirking as I attempted to defend myself. 'I'd rather the whole of Gryffindor didn't know though.' James spoke.

'You're wearing his Quidditch shirt though... think Dorcas would figure it out from that.' I hadn't noticed that I was wearing one of Sirius's Quidditch shirts, and I didn't have time to consider how he'd gotten me into it, because the next second Sirius's arms appeared around my waist.

'Trying to escape?' I glanced towards Sirius, flushing again.

'No, I...' James interrupted.

'Oh she was, all sneaky like.' Sirius laughed, kissing me on the cheek.

'That's not allowed, Mynee.' Sirius glanced towards James. 'You feeling better, Prongs?' James nodded.

'Yep, wings all stretched out: head's on straight again... though, I'd like to get out this towel.' Sirius barked with laughter, because James was now a little red-faced.

Sirius led me down to the common room, so that James could get out of his towel in private. The common room was empty as I suspected, so we sat down in front of the fire. I leaned against Sirius's shoulder, enjoying the peace and quiet for a change, though, after a moment I spoke.

'I didn't know James was so stressed about his OWLs.' I moved to sit on Sirius's lap, so that we could hug. Sirius continued the conversation as we hugged.

'He has his methods for coping: spends hours practicing on his broom. I found him practicing shooting in the pouring rain last week, stubborn prat refused to come back to bed.' I smirked: I guess that explains why James is such a superb chaser. I remained silent for a second, just thinking.

'What about you?' Sirius raised his eyebrows with confusion, meaning I clarified the question. 'Your stressed, I've seen it. How do you cope?' I am sure Sirius turned a little red at this point, and after a moment of hesitation he replied.

'I'll show you.' He'll show me? I got off of Sirius's lap when he motioned for me to move. I watched Sirius as he climbed to his feet: he held out a hand. 'Dance with me?' What?!

'Sirius?' I didn't get a response, because Sirius took my hand and led me out from between the furniture. 'There's no music.' This comment seemed to remind Sirius that there was no music, meaning I watched in amazement as Sirius turned the wizard wireless on without either a wand or a verbal incantation. I stood there with my mouth open, whilst Sirius twirled me under his arm.

'You're a good teacher.' I giggled awkwardly, whilst blushing red: Sirius continued. '... but answering your question, my coping mechanism is you. I don't need to be an auror. I mean, I want to be, but as long as you love me, then failing doesn't scare me.' I couldn't help smiling at Sirius's soppy answer. He's such a fool: though, I did always have fun dancing with him.

'I don't know Siri, if I wanted a second-rate wizard I'd be dating a Hufflepuff.' Sirius's expression in response to my comment made me laugh. Sirius frowned.

'That's not funny.' I kissed Sirius.

'Sorry, couldn't resist... besides, I know Potter and Black are going to be superb aurors.' I winked, meaning Sirius's face dropped, though, before he could come up with a coherent response James interrupted.

'Merlin, you two are so weird?'

 **A/N Hey! I'm back... Sorry this one took so long, I got writers block and had to rewrite it twice because I wasn't happy with it: plus I got caught up writing future chapters. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Remember to review, especially if you're new to the story, I'd like to hear what people think of it :) Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	44. OWLs

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 _Chapter Updated on 28th August 2015: Correction of the function of a vanishing spell and its differences from an invisibility spell._

 **Chapter 44: OWLs**

The OWLs examinations have finally arrived. Monday was the Charms exam, which Sirius came out of in a rather good mood. He'd apparently managed his practical exam without verbal incantations. I can imagine Professor Flitwick was very surprised to see Sirius using non-verbal magic. I knew he'd been practicing, because I'd been helping him with it, but I didn't know he'd perfected multiple spells and charms. Tuesday none of the Marauders were worried, because it was Transfigurations. James said that Professor McGonagall told him to get his vanishing spell over and done with, because she's seen the Marauder's cause mayhem with this spell many times. I'd performed the vanishing spell on every object Professor McGonagall asked me to vanish. I'd carried out the spell without verbal command, and this earned me a rare smile from Professor McGonagall. Wednesday produced the first problem for the Gryffindor 5th years, when a Fanged Geranium attacked Peter during his practical exam: and Marlene had a meltdown during her written Herbology exam. The Herbology exam was more advanced than I expected, but I think I've done all right. I think Sirius, James, and Remus found it tricky, because they were awfully quiet during dinner. Lily was the only one of us who came out of the exam smiling: apparently, all of her extra reading for Potions had given her an advantage in Herbology. Today's exam is Defense Against the Dark Arts; we're lined up outside, waiting to go in. Peter is doing some final cramming, which I can tell is annoying Remus.

'Moony hates people who cram.' I glanced to Sirius as he whispered in my ear.

'Good luck.' Sirius grinned.

'Don't need it, neither do you... DADA is a breeze. I bet you 10 galleons it's on vampires.' I smirked; however, before I could speak Professor Cullen opened the doors to the Great Hall. Everyone took his or her seats, before Professor Cullen wondered up to the front of the Great Hall.

'Welcome to your Defense Against the Dark Arts Written OWL, but before we begin, I would like to say that it has been a pleasure teaching you all this year. Regrettably, I will not be returning as your DADA Professor next year, but I wish you all, all the best for the future: and hope that the lessons I have taught you this year serve you well.' It seems the curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor strikes again. It's a shame cause Professor Cullen is an incredible teacher, one of the best DADA teachers that I've ever had: not that there's much of a contest. I have learnt a lot from her, a lot more than my first set of 5th year classes with Umbridge. Professor Cullen then continued to explain the exam arrangements. 'You have 2 hours to complete the 10 questions and essay, which must be at least 2 feet in length. I wish you all good luck, your time starts now.' The sound of ruffling paper and quills filled the Great Hall.

The written exam for DADA was, as Sirius said, a breeze. There was a choked bark of laughter, that Sirius managed to turn into a coughing fit, when he read the first question: _name 5 signs that identify a werewolf._ I wouldn't put it passed Sirius to have written a stupid answer, like werewolves snore, real loud: and it's not advisable to throw pillows at a sleeping werewolf. Once out of the exam, I found the Marauders and attacked Sirius, which consisted of a rather aggressive hug that almost knocked him off his feet. I kissed Sirius once he'd regained his balance.

'You owe me 10 galleons, there were no vampires in that exam.' Sirius frowned, muttering under his breath. We wondered up to the DADA classroom, as Sirius and I continued bickering about his wager. We had the practical section of the exam next, and everyone seemed somewhat afraid of it. Professor Cullen had warned us that it would be a simulation of a real situation, where our defense skills would be tested. We'd face the simulation one at a time, in alphabetical order, and as per usual, we'd have the anti-cheating spell cast on us at the end, to prevent us telling anyone else about the exam. I'd persuaded Sirius to give me the 10 galleons by the time we'd reached the DADA classroom. Lily was visibly nervous about this practical exam. I watched James attempting to calm Lily, as Sirius wrapped his arms around me.

'Professor Cullen was testing our practical exams on the 6th years earlier this week. MacDougan says he's never screamed like he did... and apparently, several of the Slytherin 6th years wet themselves.' I glanced towards Sirius, with a fake smile.

'If you're trying to make me nervous, it's working.' Sirius chuckled, before kissing me.

'Don't be scared, you'll do fine.' I grinned, though as I did, Sirius's name was announced. Sirius took a deep breath. 'Here I go.'

Ten minutes later, Sirius was the first to leave the practical exam without looking fazed. Sirius's robes were torn, which suggested he'd had a tough time, but otherwise it seemed he'd handled it well. The Hufflepuff student that went in after Sirius came out severely shaken: Madam Pomfrey had to take this student to the hospital wing. There were a few more students, before Lily's name was called. Lily froze; though, with a gentle push from James she made her way into the classroom. A few moments after the door closed, we heard Lily scream. She hadn't been the only student to scream, which was entertaining the Marauders, because there had been a Slytherin guy who'd let out a particularly girly squeal. Lily looked a lot more confident as she left her practical exam. I watched her run into James' arms, before speaking to the rest of us.

'It wasn't as bad as I thought.' I grinned. I knew this exam couldn't be any worse than some of the things I'd faced. It wasn't long before my name was called, meaning I entered the DADA classroom, which definitely wasn't what I expected. Professor Cullen had transformed the classroom into a forest, which reminded me of the Forbidden Forest. I glanced around the scene in front of me, wondering forward, when suddenly a curse hit a tree beside me. I spun on my heels, but couldn't see anything: then three masked figures appeared, firing spells towards me. I dived behind a tree, which made Professor Cullen chuckle.

'Haven't seen that move today.' I listened as my opponents wondered towards me, and just as they were close I jumped out from behind the tree and blasted hexes towards them. I hit two of these masked figures, before diving behind the next tree. The curse from the final figure hit the tree, causing leaves to fall around me. I paused for a second to catch my breath, before walking out from behind the tree to finish my last opponent. It was a tough duel. I blocked all the curses that the opponent threw at me, and eventually, I managed to stun the final masked figure. I expected this to be the end of the exam, though, as I stood in the dark forest with the three opponents at my feet there was an eerie howl, which I instantly recognised as a werewolf. I dived behind a tree again. It couldn't be a real werewolf: there's no full moon, but I would have to show Professor Cullen how I would face a werewolf if there really was one. There's only one thing to do, and it's the same thing I did in 1993, run. I cast a swift invisibility spell on myself and a silencing charm on my feet to conceal my footfall. Then I ran for it. I have a feeling that Professor Cullen is tailoring each exam to test the individual student, and I was probably receiving the hardest of her scenarios. I continued running away from the howling, though, as I did I found myself running out of the forest into the classroom. Professor Cullen was stood before me, with a smile on her lips. 'Very good, Hermione. I'm impressed.' I removed my concealments, as Professor Cullen cast the anti-cheating spell on me. She also said she'd see me this summer, because Dumbledore has requested that she gives me some private defense training, ready for hunting horcruxes next year. I left the DADA classroom feeling good about how the exam went; though, Sirius claimed that I looked like I'd just flown headfirst into a hedge.

 **A/N. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to spare a moment to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	45. The Marauders' Tree

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 45: The Marauders' Tree**

The History of Magic exam has just finished: so we're done, we've made it through our Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Sirius grabbed my hand as soon as I'd exited the Great Hall, and dragged me outside into a beautiful sunny afternoon. The rest of the Marauders followed us, along with Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas. It's great to have finished our OWLs; though, it does mean that in 2 weeks everyone would be leaving Hogwarts for the summer holidays. I am remaining at Hogwarts over the summer: Dumbledore has arranged advanced classes for me, so that I'm prepared for hunting horcruxes next year. Sirius dragged me down to the Marauders' tree, where we all sat down. I leaned against Sirius's side as he leaned back against the tree. It wasn't long, before Sirius kissed me, though, our kiss only lasted until someone used a repel spell to separate us. James spoke, so I suspected that he was behind the repel spell.

'You two are gross.' The next second, Sirius had launched himself at James, and the two of them were play fighting. I smirked, leaning against the tree, whilst Remus spoke.

'Well, that's 5th year over, hasn't it gone quick?' Dorcas agreed.

'Definitely... and everything's changed. Hermy's caused a storm.' Dorcas then glanced towards me as I raised my eyebrows. 'You've stolen Black's heart... You banged James and Lily's heads together...' Dorcas was interrupted at this point as James and Sirius tumbled into the Black Lake. I burst into laughter, but scrambled to my feet to check that my foolish boyfriend wasn't drowning. We'd all scrambled to the bank, where we found James and Sirius both lying on their backs in the water. Sirius spoke.

'You know it's quite nice in here.' He tried to splash me, which I did not appreciate at all. I got revenge, by casting a spell, which caused a wave and sent Sirius below the water. Everyone laughed as Sirius resurfaced, coughing and spluttering.

James and Sirius had dragged themselves out of the Black Lake: as the rest of us re-positioned ourselves back under the tree. Lily spoke.

'Shame about Professor Cullen, I liked her.' Sirius and James had dried themselves off by now, so joined the rest of us under the tree. Sirius's head ended up on my lap as he sprawled out across the ground: he responded to Lily's comment.

'Cullen's awesome, her exam was incredible.' We hadn't had chance to talk about the DADA practical exam, mainly because the anti-cheat spell Professor Cullen used lasted for 24 hours, after which, we were concentrating on other exams. I decided to see if Professor Cullen had tailored the exams to each student.

'The werewolf howl was a surprise at the end.' I received a lot of stunned looks as I said this: and there was silence until Lily spoke.

'There was no werewolf howl in my exam.' I smirked, though, as I did Remus spoke.

'She customised the exams?' I nodded.

'Yeah, I suspected she had...' Sirius interrupted at this point.

'No, Prongs and I faced the same situation. I was in a dead-ended alleyway and three masked opponents attacked me.' I watched Lily stare towards James with a stunned expression.

'Three opponents!' James nodded.

'Yes.' James and Sirius explained a little more about what happened in their DADA exams. They'd both walked through the door to the classroom into the alleyway: the classroom door vanished behind them and three masked opponents were waiting. I guess Professor Cullen was testing their reaction times and defence skills, because it sounded like they'd received an onslaught of hexes. Lily's exam was a lot simpler: she'd found herself in an ancient ruin with a couple of salamanders. She'd screamed when the salamanders spat fire at her, and then after the salamanders she had to defeat one masked opponent. Dorcas and Marlene had similar experiences to Lily, but instead of the ancient ruin and salamanders, they were faced with a derelict house and a boggart, before duelling with a masked opponent. Remus says he'd walked into the classroom and found himself in a maze, which sounded very similar to the third task that Harry faced in the Triwizard Tournament. Sounds like Professor Cullen had really put Remus through his paces: he told us about several dark creatures that he'd had to face, and then once out of the maze, he'd faced two masked opponents.

'What about you Peter?' Peter seemed surprised as I asked him about his DADA exam.

'I...I... it was weird.' Dorcas spoke.

'Weird how?' I never understood how come Peter's a Marauder, cause he's so timid. There was a moment of stuttering before Peter's response became coherent.

'I was in a train station, it was eerie... and then Padfoot appeared. He attacked me, I... I wasn't expecting it.' I felt my heart stammer as Peter said this: Professor Cullen reconstructed the night of October 31st 1981. James, Remus, and Sirius shared a rather stunned look: whilst Dorcas spoke.

'That's kind of sadistic.' Remus spoke.

'Expect the unexpected, and trust no one... it's one of Alastor Moody's lessons that is taught to the aurors.' Everyone nodded, whereas I spoke.

'Or... it's telling you not to cross Sirius Black.' Sirius chuckled, as I leaned forward to kiss him.

 **A/N: So this is a bit of a bonus chapter, didn't plan on writing this one, but it was requested that I shared what the others faced during their DADA practical exams. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x P.S. Next chapter is going to be Hermione/Sirius heavy, it'll be the last chapter before everyone leaves for the summer holidays.**


	46. Star-Crossed Lovers

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **A/N: Hey! IMPORTANT INFORMATION! This will be the LAST CHAPTER of HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE EXPLOSION IN TIME... however, before you shout and yell at me, let me explain... I have decided to split the story into FOUR PARTS, because otherwise this one story is going to be well over 200 chapters, which I'm not sure is even possible. The Sequel: HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE CONFESSIONS OF A TIME TRAVELLER is up on my profile.**

 **Chapter 46: S** **tar-Crossed Lovers**

These last two weeks have gone so quickly, as I knew they would, because with every sunset I became closer to when Sirius was due to leave. I am helping Sirius pack, because tomorrow they're all getting on the Hogwarts Express and going home to their families. I don't think Sirius wants to go home, but he's not really said anything, which is probably because he knows that I don't get to go home to my parents. I've cried a couple of times, but never in front of anyone and always behind a silencing charm. There was silence as me and Sirius packed his trunk: the dormitory was empty except for us. I'm not sure whether this is because the other Marauders are busy, or because Sirius asked them to give us some privacy. I'd just picked up one of Sirius's Quidditch shirts, though, the next second I'd slipped it over my head without thinking. Sirius's arms then appeared around my waist.

'You all right?' I nodded.

'Can I keep this?' Sirius raised his eyebrows, therefore I continued. 'I mean for the summer, because...' I didn't know how to end my sentence. I suppose the truth was that I thought having Sirius's Quidditch shirt would mean that I didn't miss him as much over the summer holidays. There was silence for a few minutes, before Sirius spoke.

'I'll miss you too.' I kissed Sirius as he said exactly what I needed to hear him say. I wrapped my arms around Sirius's neck, and we kissed until my emotions interrupted us. I pulled back from Sirius: a frown appearing on his lips as he noticed the tears in my eyes. I was across the dormitory and out of the door, before Sirius could comment. I didn't want Sirius to see me sad. I was being pathetic. I could survive three months without Sirius. I rushed into the girls' dormitory, earning myself the attention of Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene. Lily spoke.

'Hermione?' I'd scrambled onto my bed, pulling the curtains around me.

'Leave me alone.' I curled into a ball, hugging my knees. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene spent half an hour attempting to persuade me to talk: though, eventually gave up. Dorcas said they should leave me, and fetched Crookshanks for me to cuddle with. I appreciated Crookshanks' company, because he likes cuddling with his mummy. I listened to my three dorm mates talking about their plans for the summer, and I'm not sure how long I lay there, before Sirius surprised me. He'd sent me a full corporeal patronus, which was in the form of his animagus form. The patronus made me smile, but Sirius obviously hadn't achieved the ability to project his voice through his patronus. Sirius's patronus hung around for half an hour, and then disappeared, however, as the patronus vanished Sirius's voice appeared.

'Mynee, sweetie?' The next second Sirius's head popped through the curtains surrounding my bed. 'Why'd you run away?' I allowed Sirius to climb onto the bed, and pull me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his torso: Crookshanks snuggling himself between us. I didn't respond to Sirius's question, because the answer was pathetic.

'How'd you get up the stairs?' Sirius smirked.

'The Glisseo Charm? Prongs and I figured out how to get passed it in first year.' I must've looked shocked, because Sirius laughed. There was silence for a few seconds, as Sirius stroked Crookshanks. '... but I get that you girls need your privacy, so we agreed to only come up here if there's an emergency, like now... because my Mynee is sad.' I threw my arms around Sirius's neck at this point, kissing him, which caused Crookshanks to hiss, because we'd almost squashed him. I flinched, pulling away from Sirius and stroking Crookshanks.

'Sorry baby, mummy didn't mean to squish you.' Sirius smiled as he watched me calm Crookshanks down.

'I'll write everyday... and send you patronuses, maybe I'll figure out how to project my voice.' I smiled towards Sirius.

'The patronus was very impressive, Siri.' Sirius kissed me again.

'Couldn't have done it without you.' I blushed red, as I'm obviously his happy memory.

'Do you promise to write... everyday?' I found myself staring into Sirius's eyes: he was still wearing his ridiculously gorgeous smile.

'I solemnly swear... but you have to write back: give me a little piece of sanity in that hell I'm going home to.'

Dumbledore allowed me down to Hogsmeade this morning to wave off the Hogwarts Express: and he said I could spend a few hours browsing around the village. Everyone was excited about going home, with the exception of Sirius, who'd seemed sad about leaving Hogwarts. I never realised the extent of his sadness when Professor Lupin spoke of their time at Hogwarts, but I guess that would soon change, because this summer is the summer that he runs away from home. I'm ready for the prospect of Sirius running away from Grimmauld Place, but I didn't really know what to expect, nor why Sirius ultimately leaves his parents' house. Before leaving the castle Lily had cornered me in the dormitory, with a massive smile on her lips. She'd thrown her arms around me and hugged me, before insisting that I visited her at her parents' house for a weekend during the summer. The discussion ended with Lily stubbornly saying that she'd get her parents' permission and write to Dumbledore, and that I couldn't stop her. I couldn't argue with her, because I knew Dumbledore would allow me to visit my friends, if I was invited. Plus Lily's family is muggle, so it wouldn't be an issue for me to visit for a few days. I just couldn't visit Sirius, because I wouldn't be allowed in Grimmauld Place, or even near the precious heir to the Black Family whilst his parents' were around. I supposed having a visit to Lily's house would be something for me to look forward to, and I've never met Harry's Aunt and Uncle, so that would be interesting. Sirius was silent as we walked down to Hogsmeade Station hand-in-hand. I listened to Dorcas talking about her parents' who are taking her to Egypt this summer to explore the ancient wizarding ruins and tombs: she's getting rather excited just talking about it. I couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm, though, as I did James spoke to me.

'What, in the name of Merlin, are you going to do all summer, Mynee?' I smirked.

'I am perfectly capable of keeping myself entertained... plus Dumbledore's organized advanced classes for me.' Everyone's faces dropped at this point: though, only Sirius spoke.

'Advanced classes?!' I nodded.

'Yes. Dumbledore, Professor Cullen, Professor Flitwick and Slughorn are going to teach me some stuff that's not on the Hogwarts curriculum... I'm looking forward to the classes.' James laughed.

'You're insane, Mynee, that sounds horrendous.' I laughed; however, as I did we arrived at Hogsmeade Station: and before I knew what was happening I'd been hugged and I'd said goodbye to everyone except Sirius. I suspect that this had been planned, so that Sirius and I were left to say goodbye in private. I watched my friends climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express, waving at Lily, who'd turned at the last moment to wave.

'Don't miss us too much!' I yelled back.

'Remember to write!' Lily nodded.

'I will! Promise!' Sirius and I stood in silence for a moment, before Sirius spoke.

'I want to stay here, with you.' I laughed.

'Siri, you have to go home. I promise the time will fly by... and I'll be waiting right here for you, on September 1st.' I'd wrapped my arms around Sirius's neck, so a small smile appeared on his lips.

'I'll miss you.' I smiled.

'I love you.' Sirius kissed me: and we kissed until the whistle on the Hogwarts Express sounded. I pulled away from Sirius, but he just leaned in to kiss me again. I had to reluctantly push him away. 'You'll miss the train.' Sirius kissed me for a third time, before dashing to get onto the train. I watched as he leaned out the window: and as the train pulled away he spoke.

'I love you too, Mynee.' I was on the verge of tears, but remained brave as I waved goodbye to Sirius.

 **A/N: I would like to thank katiek121, Cbear8, and harryginny4life... and HallowRain8587 (who review just as I was about to publish this :P): glad they all enjoyed the last chapter. I would also like to clear up some confusion: Loner Kid I believe you haven't quite understood what I meant in chapter 2, because Hermione isn't a seer, she's just pretending to be one, and in this particular scene she's letting the Marauders know that she knows about their map, because she's seen it in the future. I never said she could see the map: she's pretending that she's seen them using the map in a vision of the future, and that's why she knows the password. She's trying to convince them that she's a seer, after they ask her to prove it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll all join me for part 2. Remember to Review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


End file.
